Finding love, when we least expect it
by Today.Is.Life
Summary: Life long friends, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are off on a school trip to the woods for 4 weeks. Found out how Edward and Bella come to be, and the adventures everyone faces in the woods! Who did you say goes missing? ExB. EMxR. AxJ!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Guys here's a new Twilight Story for you all. Its ALL human. Anyway, Jasper and Rosalie are twins, and Emmett, Edward and Alice have no relation, but they are all Carlisles and Esme's adopted kids!**

**So, Alice and Bella are 16. And Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are 17.**

**Rose and Emmet are together, and Jasper and Alice are. **

**Their all best friends, they've all known each other since they were young, and yeah best friends. **

**So, as the school have a 4 week break, their Geography and English teacher decided to pair up and take their classes camping for 4 weeks. **

**If you have anymore questions, please don't be afraid to mail me, or review!**

**

* * *

**

_Beep, beep, beep._

Ergh, today's the big day! That may sound like I'm excited to go on this stupid bloody camping trip but, quite frankly I feel like smacking my Geography and English teacher, so bad. So instead of chilling out, relaxing and reading for 4 weeks, I am forced to go on this stupid camping trip. Alice, Jazz, Emm, Rose and Edward are going so it won't be _terrible, _I will have my complety and utterly best friends there, but that only makes it a tiny bit better.

See, I'm Bella Swan, the klutz. I can walk across a completely flat surface and still find something to trip over, so yeah camping doesn't sound like a very good idea, unless I wanted to commit suicide, which I don't.

I can hear something going on downstairs and instantly know its my best friends, waiting to drag me to my death. Looking at the alarm clock I nearly screamed, but didn't as they would know I'm awake and force me from this warm bed, its only 6:30! And the bus is picking us up at 8!

Somehow, Alice knew I was awake, - I call it her sixth sense, she thinks its because she knows me all to well, which she does - and at that moment flung open my bedroom door.

"BELLAAAAAAA! Your awake, good. Now get your butt downstairs and eat while I pick out your outfit for today! Did you pack everything?" Alice said, in an overly cheerfully voice.

"Yes Mom" I answered, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Okay"! Alice smiled, ignoring my grumpy attitude, and nearly threw me down the stairs.

"Thanks Ali" I muttered, yawning and running my hand through my bed head.

Still half asleep I stumbled into the kitchen, thankfully not falling, and began making cereal, completely unaware of the fact that the rest of our gang were sitting at my kitchen table.

Behind me I heard snickering so I slowly turned, and nearly had a heart attack.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed jumping out of my skin "Don't ever do that again! Haven't you known me long enough to know not to creep up on me!".

"Morning Bella Bear"! Emmett sang, using his favourite nickname for me.

"Morning" I grumbled, "Anyway how are you here so early, shouldn't Rose still be tempting you from bed?" I sneered at Emmett.

"WERE GOING CAMPING" He boomed "FISHING, CLIMBING, DIVING ITS GONNA BE SO COOL"!

"Yeah, and the death of me" I groaned, shoving down my cereal.

Then I looked up at the utter Adonis that was sitting opposite me, Edward. I'd loved him since we were young, and I still do now, forever. His bright green eyes, that I can read so easily, his perfect shaped face, with the stunning pale skin. His sexy bronze hair that spikes in every direction and looks completely amazing, makes me wanna run my hand through it. His pale pink lips that look so luscious, that I could so easily kiss...

_No Bella_, I scolded myself _you know Edward doesn't think of you more than a friend, who could love a plain Jane like me?_

But the truth was I secretly hoped that he did love me back, because I do with all my being. I am simply in love with Edward Cullen, the Greek God, so amazing in so many ways.

"Alice dragged you from bed this morning too?" I asked, staring into Edward's eyes, that I could get lost in forever.

"Yeah" he sighed, "evil little pixie". He looked back into my eyes, and it seemed that everything else didn't matter anymore, it wasn't gravity keeping me to the ground, it was...Edward. "BELLA, EDWARD! EDWARD, BELLA HELLO? EARTH TO MARS?" Rosalie yelled, reaching over from Emmett's lap and snapping her fingers in front of my eyes.

I flinched and shook my head "Y-yeah w-what?" I stuttered, my cheeks feeling like they were on fire.

"Alice wants you upstairs" Rose smirked "to shower and change"!

I nodded quickly hurrying from my seat "She's more like my mother than a life long friend" I muttered, and they laughed around me.

"BELLA"! Alice called from the top of my stairs "HURRY UP!"

I sighed and followed her voice, _only 4 weeks, only 4 weeks, _I chanted, _you'll be fine, you won't die...yeah right._

**EDWARD (POV)!**

She walked into the kitchen, with her bed head and big doe like eyes and never looked anymore beautiful. Her mahogany brown hair so soft, I wanted to twirl it around my fingers. Her brown eyes, that I could be lost in forever. Her full pink lips, that I wanted to touch against mine.

She's everything in my life, my best friend, my, dare I say soul-mate? I love her, much more than anything, but I can't just walk straight up to her and shout "I LOVE YOU"! But I know she doesn't love me back. I mean, were just friends right? Bella's obviously more interested in other boys than me. I guess she doesn't feel the same way.

Finally after Alice and Rose played "Bella Barbie", the bus had finally arrived and we were heading out of her house, towards the school bus, and Bella was having second thoughts.

She backed away a little, trying not to be noticed and made a dash for her front door. I ran after her and threw Bella over my shoulder, turning around and heading for the bus, again.

"BUT-BUT, I DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE TO CHARLIE!" She yelled, trying to get free.

"Yes you did, you said goodbye last night, because you knew he would be working early this morning" I replied, grinning like a hyena.

"Emmett you gotta her bags?"

"Yep, just threw em' in the boot" He chuckled, along with the rest of us.

"BUT I'LL DIE IN THE WOODS" Bella yelled, attempting to pinch my neck.

"Bella you'll be fine, I promise I won't let nothing happen to you" I smiled, placing her on the first step of the bus.

"You promise" She asked, raising her eye-brows.

"I promise, now Bella, get on the bus".

She blushed, the blush I completely adore, and she turned and climbed into the bus.

**NORMAL (POV)!**

Riding along to "hell on earth" as Bella described it, the gang were sat at the back. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice took the back row, and Bella and Edward sat together in front of them.

Pulling out her IPod Bella offered if Edward wanted to listen to, and he agreed, popping in their ear phones, a song started playing, _Clair de Lune_.

"Debussy?" Edward asked grinning as it was his favourite.

"Love it" Bella sighed contently, blushing and looking down.

"Me too" Edward grinned, lifting up her head gently with his finger, to show he meant it. Bella smiled, and gently leaned against Edward, letting the music entrance her.

Behind them, the four were gossiping.

"But they _looooveee_ each other" Alice groaned quietly.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Ali" Rose replied, snuggling further into Emmett.

"Glad to be of service" Alice answered sarcastically.

"They'll get together when were camping" Emmett interrupted.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jasper asked, rolling his eyes.

"My gut tells me so" He grinned.

"Emmett are you sure your gut is not asking for food" Jasper joked, grinning.

"Hardy har-har, you so funny Jazz! No, I just know that they will okay?"

"Okay Emm, we believe you" Rose smiled, kissing his lips.

"Ewww, Guys! No making out in my line of sight" Alice squealed, and covered her eyes jokingly.

Back to Edward and Bella sitting in front of the gossips, they were laughing away happily, until "it" showed up.

"So Bella" Jessica sneered with a very nasally voice "Did you do something to your hair? Its still flat and boring".

Bella sighed "So Jessica, has your right leg met your left leg yet?"

The whole bus erupted with laughter at the quote, well apart from Jessica. She huffed and turned away before saying "Hello Edward" with an attempted sexy voice.

Bella then felt incredibly jealous, _Edward wouldn't like Jessica, would he? "_She has no self respect, she'd jump into bed with anyone she met" Edward whispered, angrily.

"I know, such a slut" Bella answered, using the same tone, very glad that he hated her just as much as she did.

"Anyway, we're here now"! Edward announced, and everyone started piling off the bus.

After everyone collected their luggage, they stood in a circle, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by many cabins, some large buildings that were food halls, games rooms, chill rooms etc.

"Okay guys listen up!" Mr. Barns the English teacher barked.

"You guys sorted your cabin mates before we left right". Everyone nodded, "And we know some cabins will have boys and girls, so there are two bathrooms, one for boys and one for girls. There is one large bedroom, filled with single beds, and the front room is your lounge room! Okay since we got that cleared, here are your cabin mates" And then he and Mr. Jones, the Geography teacher, started calling out the cabin groups.

"... Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen and Bella Swan in Cabin 4. And Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, Angela Webber, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Edwards in Cabin 5".

"But I wanted to be with the Cullen's and Hales" Jessica whined like a grumpy three year old.

"Okay lets go, fast"! Edward called hurriedly, and nearly ran for the cabin. The life-long friends laughed at his antics and followed him along. Emmett and Jasper caught up with him carrying their loves suitcases as their own, and Edward was carrying Bella's, as his. The girls had ran on, and were jumping around, messing about like kindergartens.

"Soooooo Eddie, Eddie-Eddie Edward" Emmett started, teasing Edward as he hated being called Eddie.

"Emmett, you know I hate that nickname" Edward growled, glaring daggers into Emmett.

"Okay chill bro, anyways, you like Bella don't you"?

"NO!" He answered to quickly, instantly regretting it.

"Yes you do, we've seen it in your eyes" Jasper grinned.

"But-" Edward tried, but didn't succeed.

"Its okay bro, your secret is safe with us" Jasper promised.

"Thanks" Edward sighed contently.

"So you DO love Bella" Emmett cheered.

"Okay fine, yes I do love Bella, happy now?" Edward yelled.

"Yes very" Jasper answered, very happy that they easily broke their brother.

Then they arrived at their new home for four weeks, struggling with their bags and the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLA (POV)!**

When Alice, Rose and myself entered our cabin, we were quite shocked. We didn't really expect it to be so clean and tidy. As we walked through the front door we entered the lounge area, with two long red sofas, a big red arm chair, a coffee table, a water dispenser, a few pictures on the wall and a radio/stereo. We then went to look at our bedroom, there were six single beds inside a large bedroom, there were a few wardrobes, bedside tables and shelves. The beds were all lined out in a row against the back wall, which had three windows, one on the far left, one on the far right and one in the middle. Then we noticed the two extra doors, to our right and left, accompanying the small wall which had the entrance door to the bedroom. One said "Girls Bathroom" and the other said "Boys Bathroom". We all knew to leave the boys bathroom alone, so went into ours and started unpacking our toiletries.

Moments later the boys entered, and inspected the cabin just as we did. After they too unpacked their toiletries, we all sat in the lounge, contemplating who's sleeping where, as we hadn't decided yet.

"Well I'm pushing mine and Jasper's bed together, end off!" Alice announced, with a don't-mess-with-me look.

"Jazz?" Emmett asked, to see if the was okay with the idea, as we all knew he was.

He put his hands up in a surrendered manner "I'm okay with it, I'll just do as I'm told. I don't need to be getting into an argument with Alice anytime soon".

"Okay" Rosalie sighed contently, "We'll push ours together too".

"Knock yourselves out" I stepped in "just make sure I have a bed, will ya?".

"Sure" Alice chirped, bouncing into the bedroom, with Jasper in hand, followed by Emmett and Rose. And then I was left with Edward in the living room, alone, while they all pushed their beds together and I would be sleeping in a single bed, alone, _internal groan. _

We sat in a awkward silence for a few minutes until he decided to speak up. "You wanna go see what they've done in there? Actually see if we have a bed to sleep on?".

I gasped in shock, _he said "if **we **have a bed to sleep on! He meant us, in a bed, together!_

"No" He yelled "I didn't mean it like that. I meant a bed for you and a bed for me" He stumbled through his words quickly, and I then knew it was to good to be true.

"Yeah sure, you don't think I took it like that, do you?" I faked a smile, and then went into the new arranged bedroom.

Alice, Jazz, Rose and Emmett had completely transformed the bedroom, they had pushed two single beds together and made a ginormous double bed, one was against the left wall, which was Alice's and Jasper's and another was against the right wall, which was Rose's and Emmett's. Then, the single beds were left very close together, about a metre apart against the opposite wall to the entrance of our bedroom.

"So, you and Edward can unpack your things now. Since their was only three wardrobes, and Jazz insisted that I could only have _one._" Alice sneered, glaring at Jasper_ "_I mean how can I only have **one** wardrobe! Its completely insane! Anyways, you and Edward have to share a wardrobe, since Rose and Emmett took the other one" She announced and seemed quite happy about it.

I tried very hard to not blush and looked down as Edward said "Okay" and we both began unpacking _our_ things into _our _wardrobe. Since then the others had left the room, we were left alone.

Edward and I were standing very close, shoving T-shirts, and hoodies, and jackets onto hangers, and our hands accidentally touched together one another. I felt an instant electricity race through my body, and I couldn't let go. I then looked into Edwards eyes and I am positive that he had the same look in his eyes as mine, happiness, peace, love.

I knew then I had to pull away, for fear of Edward pulling away first, the feeling of rejection. But, I smiled an honest smile, full of love towards him, and he smiled back. I then moved from my spot and went to get my books from my suitcase. My hand felt like it was on fire, not the feeling of pain, the feeling of incredible warmth and I instantly longed for his hand to be in mine again, to wrap my arms around his and never let go, to kiss his perfect pale pink lips and feel him return the kiss to.

But I know that would never happen.

I told myself over and over that I never saw the love in his eyes, I just imagined it for my own insanity. I know that he could never love _me_. A pure Adonis like him could never love me! He'll find a beautiful, strong, confident person one day and be happy with her. And even though she doesn't even exist yet, I still envied her, whoever she was.

So being my usual clumsy self, I knew this no-tripping-over-object phase, was just that. A phase and my old self had returned, though she hadn't gone far. As I walked over to get my books from my suitcase, I tripped and felt myself falling to the ground. Closing my eyes and preparing myself for the impact that never came. Instead it was replaced by warm, strong, muscular arms en-wrapping my body and I felt safe here.

Opening my eyes to find out where "here" was, I realised that it was in Edwards arms, it was Edwards strong arms holding me inches from the hard wooden floor. His face was inches away from mine and I just wanted to close that gap, to feel his lips against mine.

Edward sighed but smiled "I guess I couldn't count on you to _not_ fall, could I".

"Sorry to disappoint you" I replied, grinning.

"You could _never _disappoint me" He murmured under his breath, so low that I was surprised that I heard him.

"Same here" I whispered, he looked at me and then leaned in slowly, and I reached up internally begging for this moment to happen.

Then Emmett banged the door, loudly. "COMMON GUYS HURRY UP! ITS TIME TO GO TO LUNCH!"

Edward and I quickly scrambled apart, but he helped me up and threw him a thankful look before shouting, "WE'RE COMING EMM! I PROMISE THEY'LL HAVE ENOUGH FOOD FOR YOU"!

We quickly left after that, and I was glad Edward didn't seem to be regretting our almost kiss. And how so bad I didn't want it to be almost. But Edward was talking to me, and we were back to normal. Well as normal as we could be, and from what I could tell he hadn't forgotten our "almost" kiss, so all-in-all I was as happy as I could be, for now.

Minutes later we ended up queuing for food and of course Emmett was at the front of the line. Emmett was bouncing, I was positive that if he came across a irritable grizzly he would most definately eat it!  
After grabbing a slice of pizza and chips and a apple for later, I followed Alice and Jasper over to a table. Edward, Emmett and Rose were already seated and we sat around them. Emmett was already shoving his food down, I mean this guy could eat for America I tell you!

"Emmett, I'm having trouble figuring out whether your eating or inhaling your food?" I joked, a grin plastered on my face.

"Oh, shut it Bells" Emmett snickered "I'm just hungry that's all"!

"Emmett darling, your always hungry"! Rosalie grinned, pecking his lips.

"So, we just get today to chill. And then tomorrow we start activities, right?" Jasper asked, tucking into his pizza slice.

"Yep, so today's Monday, so we have Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, of activities and then Friday to Tuesday we have all to ourselves" Alice cheered, clapping her hands.

"Oh God, this place is gonna be the death of me" I groaned, throwing a chip in my mouth.

"Awwwh, Bella Bear getting scaredy-wheredy" Emmett teased, using my nick-name "Bella Bear" which I had - had since we were kids.

"No" I muttered, throwing a chip in Emmett's face, "just not looking forward to all these injuries that I am bound to get".

The group laughed at my grumpiness, but also at my seriousness, because they knew, of all people how easy it is of me to fall.

"Lighten up Bells, I'm sure you'll be fine" Jasper smiled, and I calmed, _everyone _is calm around Jazz. It's just one of many of his amazing qualities.

"Yeah" I sighed heavily "we'll see".

"So anyone have any ideas on what we're doing tomorrow" Edward asked, running his hand through his unruly hair, and I became very jealous of him then, because _I _wanted to be the one to do it.

"No idea, but I did hear Mr. Barns say something about finding our own food? I dunno what he means about that" I shrugged, having no clue how we could possibly find our own food.

My best friends around me began laughing uncontrollably, and I was sure I had a confused expression on my face.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked, my brows burrowing together.

**EDWARD (POV)!**

"So anyone have any ideas on what we're doing tomorrow" I asked, running my hand through my bronze, unruly hair.

"No idea, but I did hear Mr. Barns say something about finding our own food? I dunno what he means about that" Bella shrugged, not understanding what he had actually meant.

We all began laughing uncontrollably, apart from Bella whose eye-brows did burrow together in the cutest way.

"What? What's so funny?" She asked, her eyes scanning the lunch room for a possible clue.

"Bella" I started, trying to control my laughter "what Mr. Barns meant by that was finding our own food means fishing"!

She blushed and looked down, surprised that she didn't think of it herself.

"Oh God, I'm such a idiot" She giggled.

"That's our Bella" Rosalie laughed.

* * *

Two hours later we we're all back at the cabin. Bella had disappeared into the bedroom while the rest of us were in the front room.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go see Bella, okay" I stated, getting up and heading for the bedroom door.

"Woot whoo" Emmett teased, "I'm gonna go see Bella! More like I'm gonna see Bella because I love her" then he pulled kissy faces, then I threw a shoe at him.

"OWWWW! Just stating the truth man"!

I shot Emmett a glare before knocking and entering, closing the door behind me.

Bella was lying on her bed, stomach down, raised by her elbows reading a book. I crept over realising that she hadn't noticed me here yet.

"Hey" I called loudly, pulling the book from her hands "whatcha' reading?"

"EDWARD GIVE THAT BACK!" Bella shouted, but laughed through her words.

I was running around the room book in hand, jumping over beds and dodging wardrobes as she followed me.

"Withering Heights, I should have known" I grinned, turning my head to see she was gaining on me.

"Edward! Give it back. Now" Bella screeched, as I ran through the bedroom door, dodging the sofa's in the front room and out the front door.

"Gotta catch me first" I called back to see her jumping from the cabin steps.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had followed us out, standing on the porch watching us. There were allot of the students out too watching us.

"EDWARD SERIOUSLY GIVE IN BACK! YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS!" Bella yelled, as we ran around the camp fire.

"You have to come and get it" I teased, as we circled the fire, like we were stalking prey.

"Edward. Give. It. Back. Now" She spoke deathly low, empathising each word.

"No".

"Edward" Bella growled, trying to be angry but in her eyes I saw the playfulness there.

"No" I stated again, teasing her with my grin.

"That's it" Bella said, before running at me. I ran forward passing our cabin and when I looked behind me, Bella just suddenly jumped on my back. I also noticed the camp was silent, apart from us, they were watching us.

"And what do you think your doing" I grinned, turning my head so I could see her.

"Getting my book back" She stated, with confidence in her voice.

"And how are you going to do that Isabella" I teased using her full name.

"OH, I'll bite you Edward" She sighed, obviously tired of my teasing, but I wasn't going to give up.

"You wouldn't dare"!

"I would"!

"You wouldn't! OWWWWWWWWW! OKAY FINE, FINE YOU WOULD! YOU WOULD! OWWWWWWWW! BELLA JEEZ, OWWW!" I screeched, as Bella bit my neck, just below my ear.

"Holy crow Bella, are you trying to drink my blood?"

"Nope, you stupid idiot" She grinned with satisfaction "but I got my book back".

I looked up to see that Bella had her book in her hand, _wow this girl is good, like I didn't know that already._

"Okay fine you beat me" I smiled, before gently swinging Bella around me before placing her in front on me.

"Thank you" She smiled.

* * *

**ROSALIE (POV)!**

After the little Bella and Edward flirting session we ended back in our cabin, my Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I were in the front room again, alone.

"I swear if Bella and Edward don't get together soon, I have no idea what I'll do! I mean come on they are obviously so in love its unbelievable" Alice screeched, but quietly as we wouldn't want Bella and Edward to overhear us.

"Okay can we call them Bedward or something, it takes to long to keep saying Bella and Edward, Edward and Bella all the time" my Emmett said, I mean I love him like no other, but sometimes the guy can be so stupid.

Everyone raised their brows at him, "Fine _Bedward _need to hook up soon, or I'm gonna go crazy" Alice cried.

"Common, give them some time! I want them together as much as you but, just give them a little time" Jasper said, his eyes rolling.

Seconds later we heard laughing and giggling coming from the bedroom, for the tenth time since we had come back from outside.

"Jasper, how long did it take for you and me to get together?" Alice asked, her eye-brows raising.

Jasper looked at Alice, and sighed, he knew was beaten, because it only took them a week to get together, after they found out they loved each other! And Bella and Edward know they love each other! And Bella and Edward have known eachother since they were 5!

"She stumped you Jazz", my hunky Emmett boomed, oh how I love my man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and for all the story alerts and favourite stories :) Its making me very happy and I was bouncing at seeing my inbox full.**

**Hope your liking the story so far, this is really my first attempt at a Twilight story, I've been doing one-shots mostly. I have other Twilight stories, but they are no where near finished yet!**

**Please review, they make me smile, and if you would like to critizize just don't do it nastily, because I like to know what you think and what I am doing wrong or right :) **

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**EMMETT (POV)!**

We woke, dressed and showered and ate, and now we're standing in front of our ugly teachers while they babble on about canoeing safety. I mean come on! How hard can rowing a stupid banana boat be, you just go back and fourth, back and fourth its easy! And what idiot would lean over the edge of a canoe? Well okay, I know _one _person, but Eddie boy will keep Bella safe, I'd bet a month load of food on it!

"Okay guys, any of you got any questions?" Mr. Smith asked, scanning the crowd of 30 juniors. "Yes Jessica" He sighed, even the teacher wasn't up to listening to her nasally voice.

"Will we get wet? Because I am _not _getting wet! I just spent 2 hours making my hair look amazing" She spoke, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"More like making it look like a rats nest", my Rosie spoke under her breath and us guys grinned, while the girls giggled.

"Isabella, Alice, Rosalie have you got anything to share with the group?" That grumpy old Mr. Barns asked, glasses hanging off the end of his nose.

"No. No, nothing at all" Alice smiled, acting sweet.

"Okay" He said gruffly, turning back to Jessica, "no Jessica you will not get wet, as long as you stay in the boat. Now any more sensible questions"?

No one raised their hands.

"Okay, you will be sharing a canoe with a partner from your cabins, so partner up!"

Rose was at my side, and she smiled up at me. "Your mine big boy" She grinned, whispering into my ear, I gulped.

Alice and Jasper clung to each other like the world was gonna end tomorrow, I rolled my eyes at them.

Edward and Bella casually stood side by side, smiling at each other and we all knew they didn't mind being with each other, they were gonna love it. Bella and Edward kissing in a tree!

"So you guys don't mind being together"? Jazzy boy asked.

"No, and even if we did we'd have to listen to you lot going "I miss my Jazzy, or I miss my Rosie, or I miss my Emmey, or I miss my Ali" Bella teased, walking off to a canoe with Edward.

"Well Bella-Bear, I'm gonna miss ya" I joked, running behind her and kissing her cheek.

"EWWW! Emmett germs" She teased, wiping her cheek.

Rosalie tapped my shoulder "Well I for one love his germs" and she kissed my lips, I kissed back.

"EWW, can you not playing tonsil tennis in my line of sight" Eddie boy teased, covering his eyes to be a big drama queen, _you know you wanna have smooches with Bella-Bear, don't you Eddie boy! _But I didn't say it out loud, I made a brothers promise not to tell!

The three couples climbed into the canoe's, helping our lovely ladies in. I made sure that me and Rosie we're beating Jazz and Alice and Eddie-boy and Bella.

"HA-HA WE BEATING YOU!" I yelled, rowing on my own as I told my pretty little Rose not to worry about a thing.

"EMMETT SINCE WHEN WAS THIS A RACE?" Alice called, sitting on top of her and Jasper's canoe painting her toe nails as Jasper rowed, though he must of offered.

"I DUNNO" I laughed, pecking Rosalie's lips.

"I love ya' Rose".

Rosalie smiled at me "I love you to Emm".

**EDWARD (POV)!**

We climbed into our canoe's and set off.

"Edward, let me help you rowing" Bella asked, trying to pull a oar off me.

"No Bella" I laughed, "I'm fine, just sit and relax".

"Fine" She huffed, putting on a pout-y face which looked so cute, _whoa did I just say cute? Well Bella is cute :)_

Emmett and Rose we're leading and Jasper and Alice were just ahead of us, it seemed like all us men left our girls to rest.

"HA-HA WE BEATING YOU!" Emmett yelled.

"EMMETT SINCE WHEN WAS THIS A RACE?" Alice called, sitting on top of her and Jasper's canoe painting her toe nails as Jasper rowed, though he must of offered.

"I DUNNO" Emmett laughed, pecking Rosalie's lips.

Bella reached for her bag and pulled out her book Withering Heights, the one she managed to get off me yesterday.

Minutes later the boat rocked a bit and Bella slid from sitting on the top of the canoe, sliding into the water. I jumped from the boat into the surprisingly warm water to get Bella. Her arms were flaring trying to push herself to the surface, and the life jacket she wore wasn't helping!

I wrapped my arms around her waist and easily pulled her to the surface, throwing her useless life jacket into the canoe. Bella coughed and spluttered and held on tightly to me.

"Bella you okay? You scared me for a second then" I spoke, holding her tightly to me, still floating in the water.

"Y-yeah I'm good, I t-think. Sorry" She answered, clutching on to my now wet shirt.

"Okay, let me get you back in the boat" I lifted Bella's light weight easily back into the boat and then I followed, trying to be as gentle as possible. We didn't need to end up in the water again.

"You sure your okay Bella?" I asked, still worried.

"Yes Edward I'm sure, just still a little...surprised I think but, I'll be fine...Thank you for, rescuing me" Bella blushed, looking down.

"No problem, I'd save you any day. OH, God, here comes Emmett" I muttered, running my hand through my wet hair.

"So looka' you, I knew something would happen Bella-Bear" Emmett smirked at our wet bodies.

"Oh shut it Emmett, the boat rocked, I fell, it wasn't my fault!" She answered, "would you like me to tip your boat?"

"NO!" Emmett cried. "We'll just be leaving you guys alone now, won't we Emmett? Come on, row, faster" Rosalie ordered, turning back to give us a wink and we laughed in reply.

Quarter of an hour later we reached the middle of the lake, so we both decided just to sit here and talk and let the boat float as it pleased. I looked at Bella and she had now taken off her purple jacket and was left in a white top which because, it was wet I could see Bella's blue lace bra, _oh crap_. You could see her perfect curves, her perfect pale clear skin under her white top which I wanted to rip off and feel her soft, delicate skin. Her black mid-thigh shorts were now tighter than tight against her lovely legs and you could see her perfect thighs and their curves too. Bella is perfect. Bella is BEAUTIFUL.

"I'm sorry for getting you wet" Her small voice said, lying beside me. We had laid down on the floor on the canoe, drying off and watching the sky.

"Its no problem, a little water won't do no harm" I smiled.

**BELLA (POV)!**

I can't believe I fell into the lake! And Edward had to come and save me! I'm so stupid! ARGHHHH!

We were now both wet. We were now both lying side by side, in the middle of the lake, drying off.

"I'm sorry for getting you wet" I said in a small voice.

"Its no problem, a little water won't do no harm" He smiled.

I turned on my side, and rested my head on my raised hand, watching him. His also white shirt was drenched and stuck to his skin, and I could see his perfect abs, and his perfect pale skin. I just wanted to rip it off and run my hands over his amazing abs! His khaki knee length shorts were also drenched and stuck to his skin, revealing amazing long legs! His bronze hair had now darkened from the water and stuck to his head, I wanted to run my hands through it, to spike it back into its original sexy place, so I did.

I ran my hands through his hair, ruffling it so it spiked in every direction and as it was now drying, it was now easily going back to its unwilling, sexy way. Edward watched me in fasnination, but didn't tell me to stop because, I knew he loved people running their hands through his hair.

"mmm" A little noise left his lips, a relaxed, gentle sound.

"I can't believe you still love this" I whispered, gently.

"Always have, always will" He answered, my favourite crooked grin appearing on his face.

"So when your old and grey and you have three little tuffs of hair of your head, you'll still want people to run their hands through it" I teased, but not removing my hand from his hair, as I loved it as much as he did.

"Are you teasing me Isabella Marie Swan" He asked, one eye brow raising in the cutest little way.

"Maybe I am" I answered, poking my tongue out.

He poked his tongue out back, and then we laughed together.

"Look how childish we are" I laughed, holding my stomach.

"I can't remember when it was the last time I actually poked my tongue out at someone" He laughed with me.

I sighed contently, and we locked eyes. And I felt like I was floating in a heaven where Edward was my angel.

Then a squeal was heard, about 12 metres away "OMG! THERE'S EDWARD AND BELLA'S CANOE BUT THERE NOT IN THERE! WHAT IF BELLA FELL IN AGAIN AND EDWARD TRIED TO SAVE HER BUT HE COULDN'T AND THEIR BOTH FLOATING DEAD IN THE WATER", came Alice's squeal.

"Alice calm down, I'm sure their fine" Jasper's voice soothed.

Me and Edward both rose in sitting position's and saw Emmett's and Rose and Jasper's and Alice's boats about 10 metres away, okay so I was close!

"Glad you think so highly of me Alice" I teased, watching them row closer.

"Well Bells you being you, its easy to think why Alice thought you may have fell in again" Rosalie laughed, watching us with curious eyes.

"I'd say that you two have been doing some _thing_" Emmett wiggled his eye brows "after all you were laying together so no-one could see!"

"NO" Me and Edward said in unison "no, no, no! Nothing happened!"

"Are you sure" Jasper probed, he was asking for a punch!

"NO"! We both answered again.

"Okay we'll drop it" Alice answered, and the boys began rowing us to shore again, and all the while Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were wearing the biggest smirks of their lives.

* * *

Once at shore Edward and I had half dried, thankfully. We were sitting on the ground side by side waiting for the other four to tie up their canoe. Uh-Oh here comes trouble.

"OH Bella what happened, your stupid un-co-ordinated body ended up in the water again" Lauren sneered, standing with Jessica.

"Lauren grow up seriously, you childish fake bitch" I answered, running my hand through my hair.

"AWWH Eddie-kins, she pushed you in the water too. Bless you" Jessica pulled what I thought should have been a 'sexy' face and I almost laughed.

"Bella didn't push me in the water, I jumped in willingly" Edward defended me, and I inwardly smiled.

"So Bella your still looking like rat. I do see some improvements, maybe your attempting to impress Edward here" Lauren snickered and I so badly wanted to rip her head of her shoulders.

"Seriously you do not want to push me, not now, not today, not ever" I growled.

"Bella have you seen your mother lately? No, you haven't have you? Maybe she regrets giving birth to such a disgrace", that's it, the final straw.

I threw myself at Lauren and punched her once before, Edward and Emmett pulled me off her.

"YOU BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS!" I screamed, close to tears. Her words were strangely making sense, I haven't seen my mother for over a year now? Maybe she does regret having me.

"OWW, you punched me!" Lauren yelled.

"Wow, your clever" I said sarcastically, Edward and Emmett still holding me.

"Come on Bella, she's not worth it" Edward whispered into my ear and I slowly began backing away.

"That's it, come on Bella, let's just go inside" He whispered again, and I now clung to his side, still holding Emmett as we entered our cabin.

As soon as we were in the cabin I think I had a breakdown.

I pulled myself from Edward and Emmett's arms and began pacing.

"She's right" I said.

"Who Bells" Jasper asked, taking a seat with Alice.

"Lauren. She said my mother regrets having me, she hasn't been to visit for over a year! I haven't gone to visit her, maybe she does regret having me!"

"Bella that's ridiculous and we all know it, including you" Emmett answered me, leaning against the wall.

"BUT IT ALL MAKES SENSE, MY MOTHER HATES ME! LAUREN HATES ME! JESSICA HATES ME! EVERYONE HATES ME!" I screamed, tears now freely flowing.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and I gladly wrapped my arms around him.

"Bella that's not true. Your mother loves you, very much. So does Charlie, Bella I...we all love you. Forget Lauren and Jessica, their just a bunch of slags who have trouble with their two times tables" Edward spoke to me, though I'm sure everyone heard, because they laughed as I laughed at the last bit.

"Really" I asked, looking into Edward's eyes.

"Really" He answered, wiping away my tears.

"I love you..guys to" I smiled, almost slipping up.

"To loving each other" Emmett grinned, holding up a imaginary wine glass, and we copied.

"To loving each other" We cheered in unison.

We had fun for the of the day, we went fishing and the dinner ladies cooked the fish for us. It actually wasn't bad. That night I lay in bed, watching Edward sleep in his bed only a metre away from me, thanks to Alice and Rosalie, and Emmett and Jasper.

His mouth was slightly open which looked adorable! His face was calm and peaceful and I smiled at that. His hair, OH his hair looked even wilder while sleeping, so sexy! I honestly wanted to go over there, rip his blue shirt off and snuggle beside him.

Until I fell asleep I thought of different little cute scenario's between me and Edward, and I could only dream that they wouldn't be little videos in my head, that they were real.

* * *

**Hope you liked :) **

**Please, please, please, with cherries on top, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I really hope your enjoying the story and I really loving your reviews(even though there's not many) but for those of you who are reviewing I really really love you!**

**Any ideas? Just review and tell me all about it.**

**By the way, I have all the way up to the 11th chapter written so, if there's anything you wanna see in the story I'll will definitely see if it can be put in, just review and tell me :)**

**Anyway, On With The Story!**

**

* * *

**

One day had passed since my incy wincy breakdown, and we had been go-go-go going non stop for the past 24 hours. We hardly stopped, only to sleep, eat and shower and change.

Yesterday we went hiking, and god didn't I half fall. I only remember tripping eight times, but I'm positive there's more. But I only once did I ever hit the ground. Edward caught me every time, bar once of course, but that was only because he ran off to smack Emmett's head.

Flashback -

_"Eugh, hiking" I groaned, "do they actually want to kill me?", while putting on my black military boots._

_"Bella, will you stop moaning, its a hike. Your not jumping from a cliff, your not being forced to enter a lava filled volcano, your not being thrown into a pit full of sharks, your not-"._

_"ALICE! Okay, okay I get it. But seriously if I die, they are dealing with Charlie. And I'll haunt him for the rest of his life whispering "Its your fault! You made me go on the horrible camping trip"! I said sarcastically._

_"That's lovely Bella, now come on!" Rosalie cried, dragging me out the door. _

_After the teachers went through basic stuff, we headed off towards a trail going through the forest. I gulped and forced myself to move with the others while mentally telling myself "You'll be fine. Don't be a coward"!_

_We were about twenty minutes into the walk and our gang where behind the others, wanting to be away from the childish groans and arguments. I tripped again, and somehow Edward caught me again, bless his heart._

_I looked up, and there his was. In all his glory, his green eyes staring into mine, a amused, and playful glint in his eye. _

_"Thank you, again. What's this, the fourth time?" I teased, though glad that I wasn't covered in mud, and here in his strong muscular arms. _

_"Fifth actually, I think your breaking world records" He teased back, lifting me to full height._

_"I wouldn't be too surprised" I muttered, carrying on walking, with Edward by my side. _

_Thirty minutes later, and I think Emmett was getting a little bored. So Emmett started winding up one of us, and toady's victim was Edward. _

_"Sooooooooooo, Eddie boy, Eddie grimshaw, Eddie long ears, Eddie-" Emmett started, grinning._

_"Emmett" Edward sighed, bless him "what do you want now?"_

_"OH! Just to get a little more information on what you told me and Jazz man on the day of our arrival at this wonderful place!" Emmett teased, and Jazz looked like he had already worked it out, while Edward had his cute little thinking face on. _

_"OH! Don't you remember? Edward and-" Emmett carried on, before Edward screamed at him._

_"EMMETT YOU DARE AND I SWEAR-"_

_"What, you gonna hurt me? Or shall I tell your little secret" Emmett teased. I knew whatever it was it was secret, and if it was secret the boys did their brothers promise, and I knew as good as the others did that Emmett wouldn't tell - he'd tease not tell - but he loved his fun with secrets._

_"EMMETT"! Edward screeched before leaving my side, and racing after Emmett into the woods, racing past the group and teachers. _

_On his way Emmett was shouting "EDWARD AND SOMEONE KISSING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES EDDIE BOY JUNIOR IN A BABY CARRIAGE!"_

_Emmett always used the word "someone" instead of the actual name. And know he'd got me curious, suspicious, and jealous. Obviously this girl was pretty, tall, curvy, everything that I wasn't and I knew Edward would pick her over me. Such a dreamer I am, ay?_

_While I was berating myself more and more, I tripped and fell, and this time I hit the floor with a, thud. _

_"Jeez, ow, crap"! I muttered, lifting myself up, into the sitting position. _

_"Bella, if tripping was a talent you'd be that best at it" Rose tutted, her and Jasper helping me to my feet. _

_"Guess her knight in shining armour wasn't here to catch her this time" Alice teased, such a little thing, but soooo irritating. _

_"Alice, if you don't shut it, I will smack your face" I threatned, and both she and I knew I was joking, I could never hit Alice, well maybe playfully, but I would never hit her. _

_"You won't and you know it. But I best be quiet as your knight is coming back" She whispered the last part to me and I was glad, even though she was teasing me, because Emmett and Edward was close enough to hear it if she talked with her usual bell-loud voice. _

Flashback End -

Today we were rock climbing, and I was thanking the heavens because we had harnesses, lucky me! No really, I was dead right nervous, shaking in fact. I have a fear of heights, hate them, always have, and always will.

I'm tucked under the covers, hoping no ones realised I'm awake. I haven't opened my eyes yet and quite frankly I don't want to, because I think I would hyperventilate if I saw it was daylight and that meant climbing, soon!

I know someones up, because I can hear voices in the front room. So probably two or three of them are up, but I wasn't going to check who. Maybe I could pretend to be ill, a cold, bad stomach, head aches, I could make up loads of excuses! But I knew none of them would believe me and know that I was faking, and they would drag me up the wall themselves if they had to. Believe me, they would.

I hear the door, quietly creaking open and someones light feet patting across the floor. And my bets would be Alice or Rosalie, as the boys can not _make_ feather like sounds.

"Bella come on, time to get up". Sure enough it was Alice's voice, but she hadn't removed the covers, yet,

"No!" I muttered back, clinging to my covers.

"Bella please, or I'll get the boys in here, and trust me they won't be as quiet"!

"Alice, you _know_ I hate heights. You know it, we all _know _I will injure myself today. We all know it" I answered, shifting slightly.

"Fine, you asked for it! EDWARD! EMMETT! JASPER! Get in here!" Alice screeched, and I could only pray they wouldn't obey, but of course they did.

"You need to get Bella outta bed for me!" Alice ordered, as they entered the room.

"No problem" Emmett cried, and I could almost hear the grin in his voice.

Three seconds later my mattress was lifted and turned over, and I fell straight the the floor.

"OW!" I cried, head hitting the wooden ground.

Seconds later arms lifted me and I was cradled to someones chest, and I knew it was Edward, it felt like him, smelt like him.

Then we were moving, and a minute later I felt the cold fresh air hit my shorts' covered legs, and bare arms, as I was wearing a vest top. I opened my eyes to be greeted with the outside world, and we were heading for the lake. _OH! NO, NO, NO, NO!_

"EDWARD YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! YOU MOVE ANY CLOSER TO THAT LAKE AND I WILL HURT YOU!" I screamed, and sure enough, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were following behind, and everyone else was up and watching the show.

"Alice said to get you up. And I believe your still sleepy, so maybe some cold water will help" Edward smirked, looking down at me.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen..." I growled, and he knew I meant business when I used the idiots full name.

"EDWARD CULLEN! IF YOU DON'T TAKE ME BACK TO MY WARM COMFY BED WITHIN TWO SECONDS THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY AND I MEAN IT! TAKE ME BACK NOW!"

"Too late" He grinned, and then he was running. And four seconds later I felt him jump, and then we were in the cold water of the lake.

I pushed myself to the surface, my body cold all over. Surprisingly Edward had came in the water to, and he met me at the surface.

"OH, y-y-your in b-b-b-b-ig t-t-rouble kn-o-ow" I threatened through chattering teeth.

"Oh bite me Bella" He sneered, rubbing my arms to _try_ and warm me up.

"T-t-rust m-m-me I w-w-w-ill" I answered, splashing his face with water.

"OH ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ITS ON!" Edward grinned, swimming after me as I squealed in joy, and tried to get away.

He splashed me, and I coughed when some on the water entered my mouth. I ducked under the water and swam down and around him and came up right behind Edward. I jumped on to his back and he fell forward into the water, as I laid on his back.

Edward came back up seconds later, coughing and spluttering himself, and I laughed at him.

"Take that you little - well actually your quite tall -, so take that you quite tall monster! Bella wins" I cheered, swimming my way back to the banking.

I had only swam a metre away before Edwards arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back into the water.

I came back up, spitting out water while Edward cheered "I win! Edward wins"!

"Okay. Okay fine you win, can I please go take a warm shower now?" I stated more than questioned, and we left the water. Hearing Emmett's booming laugh, Jasper's chuckles, and Alice and Rosalie's bell like laughs and the rest of the camps giggles.

I wasn't going to let Edward win though. He was only a few feet in front of me, so I ran up smacked the top of his head, and ran for the cabin.

"BELLA!" Edward yells was heard behind me, as I giggled, and ran closer to the cabin.

* * *

After I showered and dressed and was ready, and we had lived through our best friends teasing, and every ones stares, we were standing in front of some instructors talking about climbing, oh joy!

"...So that's about everything. Any questions? No? Good, I guess were ready then. Everyone go sit over on those benches, and wait until its your turn". Luckily he hadn't picked us out first and we sat and waited.

I kept looking at the high wall, which I didn't even want to estimate the height for, and I was shaking nervously, butterflies in my stomach. Of course Edward noticed.

He whispered into my ear "You feeling okay? Your shaking like mad, Bella".

"No, not really. I know, my stomachs churning too" I whispered back, embarrassingly.

"You'll be fine, I promise. And hey, if you do fall you'll have a harness and I bet you'll laugh about it later" Edward answered, wrapping a arm around my shoulder, which fitted perfectly and felt so...right.

"I hate heights though, and don't tell me to not look down, because it doesn't work" I whispered back, leaning into his embrace.

"Okay I won't, but we'll all be there Bella, if it makes you feel any better we could climb together. He is making us do it in partners".

"You would do that, for me?" I asked smiling, looking up into the warm green pools, I loved so much.

"Of course I would, and anyway would you rather climb with me or Mike Newton?" He chuckled, though I found a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Mike? Mike hasn't got a partner! I suppose I should get over there straight away, before any other girl is pulled in by his hotness" I teased, smirking.

Edward's eye brows raised and I laughed, "Edward, I'm joking, of course I would rather climb with you than anyone".

* * *

We got called over to quickly for my liking, and Edward almost had to drag me to the wall. Alice and Jasper were climbing the opposite wall, looking like they were enjoying themselves. I shuffled into a harness and stood by the wall, shaking like a leaf. Edward smiled a caring smile and climbed on to the wall, and I followed, most likely looking like a idiot, but who cares. Most of the other students had gone somewhere and honestly I was glad, because the people left were nice people, who I actually liked.

Grabbing on to a block I pulled myself up further, and now I was just over a metre up, Edward not to far in front. I worked slowly, and hadn't slipped, until now.

I gasped as my foot slipped off the block I was on, and fell until I hit another one. I almost screamed, but instead a little whimper left my lips. Edward worriedly look over to me, and mouthed "you okay", and I nodded, grateful for his concern.

Edward and I were three quarters of the way up when Edward said "my foot's stuck"!

"What?" I asked, turning my head towards him, puzzled.

"My foot's stuck"! He answered, tugging at his right leg, but it wouldn't move.

I burst out laughing, and slipped, turning upside down, head first towards the ground.

I screamed.

Edward had yanked so hard on his foot, it shot out eagerly, causing him to end up in the same position as me!

"EDWARD! I thought you said I would be fine! I'm dangling head first towards the ground" I yelled, panicking.

"Bella, calm down, your fine. They'll lower us in a minute!" Edward soothed, swinging side to side and the sight was so funny I started laughing.

I started swinging side to side too, and I bet Edward and I looked like wind chimes. We both started laughing our heads off, swinging, and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, the teachers and instructors, and the remaining students was laughing with us.

"Edward, I actually think you made me get over my fear of heights! I mean look at us, were like wind chimes" I squealed, like a five year old at Christmas.

"Glad to be of service! Wind chimes, yeah, I guess we do look like wind chimes" Edward chuckled, his bronze hair swinging with him.

"Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong" I said, in time with my swinging.

"Bella, that's a doorbell not a wind chimes" Edward chuckled, and I laughed along with him.

"OKAY GUYS!" an instructor shouted up "WE'RE GONNA LET DOWN EDWARD FIRST, THEN YOU BELLA OKAY?"!

"YEAH, SURE!" Edward replied, looking at me.

"You mean, I'm gonna be up here on my own?" A small voice which belonged to me said.

"It will only be two minutes, I promise and then you'll be on the ground with me" Edward smiled, before he was lowered slowly. He reached the ground safely, and looked up at me and started laughing.

"BELLA YOU LOOK SUCH A SIGHT!" He shouted up at me, laughing.

"HA-HA! YOU LOOKED LIKE ME MINUTES AGO"! I shouted back, and I realised I was being lowered. Closer, and closer, and closer, and with a light thud, and I was lying on the ground, looking towards the sky. I unlocked the harness clips and I was out of it, and Edward was at my side, and I stood up. I felt dizzy, and the world was spinning and my head felt funny as all my blood left it.

"Whoa" Edward said, steadying me "I was the same too".

"This feels nice" I sighed, closing my eyes.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Being on flat ground, nice flat ground" I muttered, Edward walking to a bench with me.

Our gang was sitting on the bench, laughing their asses off at us no doubt, and I couldn't help but let out a slight giggle.

"You guys were hilarious" Jasper chuckled, holding his side.

"Seriously! I have never seen something so random or laughable in my life" Rosalie giggled.

"And I caught it all on tape" Alice smiled, waving around a pink camera/camcorder.

"You didn't?"

"I did" She smiled proudly.

"We have to watch that later" Edward stated, and I couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**BELLA (POV)**

It was dinner time, and we had just left the food hall when I realised that I left my jacket in the hall.

"Hey guys, you can go back to the cabin, I'll be right behind you, I just forgot my jacket" I told them. They nodded and answered "okay" and Edward seemed a little resistant to leave me, and I was secretly having butterflies over that.

Once I had grabbed my jacket and left the food hall, again, I began walking back to our cabin. It was the beginning of our free weekend, Friday until Tuesday, bliss.

I was then suddenly pulled aside, someone was dragging me but I couldn't tell who. Panic instantly kicked in and my heart pace quickened and I was soon shaking in fear. I struggled to get free, pulling at the hands that wouldn't let me go. I then noticed it wasn't just one person, it was two, Jessica and Lauren. They threw me against a wall, which I could make out was behind the cafeteria and held me there.

"What do you think your doing Swan. Getting all close with my Edward on the bus, and sitting right next to him at lunch! And you've been flirting with him the whole time we've been here!" Jessica growled, it was true we were sitting together on the bus, and was sitting close together at lunch, and you could say we'd been flirting, but how could she claim Edward as hers, as he clearly hated her guts?

"I've known him since we were four! Can I not sit with my friend" I yelled, only earning a punch in the stomach from Jessica, and I tried to hide my wince.

"No you can't! Because he's mine! Do you ever think Edward could love someone as ugly as you, please!" Jess yelled, punching me again in my stomach and I knew I would bruise. Her words sunk in "someone as ugly as you!" and I then knew that Edward could never love me.

"So back off! Edwards mine"! She finished but not before she and Lauren got in a few punches and kicks, and before they left Lauren kicked my foot so hard, I knew it would bruise badly and I would have limp, great.

After letting a few tears fall, I tried to pull myself up. Whimpering and crying out quietly as I didn't take pain very well. I managed to get up onto my one good foot, and limped with the other. It hurt so badly, and I wanted to cry again, but couldn't until I was sheltered away from everyone.

Eventually I made it to the cabin, attempted to put a fake smile on and entered.

"Finally" Rose yelled "We were gonna send a search party out for you! You were only getting your jacket"!

"Yeah sorry" I muttered, grateful for her concern, but wanting to hide away too.

"You okay Bella?" Jasper asked, as if he could tell my emotions underneath the mask. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward staring at me, and I knew he had also seen under my facade, and knew something was up. By the mood in the room, everyone knew something was wrong, they could all read me all to well.

"I gonna take a shower" I mumbled, quickly hurrying to the bedroom, but I let out a cry of pain as I reached the door.

"Bella" Edward yelled, very concerned "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I struggled, as the pain in my stomach and foot was horrible.

"No yo-" Edward started but, I cut him off as I quickly hurried into the bedroom and slammed the door.

They left me alone for awhile, so I started to change into pyjamas not caring about showering until morning. Just then Alice and Rosalie walked in as I stood there by my bed, just pulling a baggy t-shirt over my head which came to mid-thigh, but they saw the bruises, and nothing covered my legs.

"BELLA! W-WHAT THE HELL" Rose screamed, as she saw my purple foot.

"Its nothing, I-I fell" I muttered lamely.

"Bella you did not fall! You could not do that sort of damage to yourself! And I can grantee those bruises are the shape of a fist!" Alice yelled, coming over to me, and I was surprised something so loud could come out of someone so small.

I didn't answer Alice, there wasn't anything I could say.

"WHAT" I heard the boys scream from the living room and I heard their feet pounding towards our bedroom.

"No" I mumbled, "let me fully change first, at least".

"Guys wait until Bella changes" Rose said greeting the boys at the door, by slamming it in their faces.

Alice helped me into a pair of shorts, and now I sat on Rose and Emmett's bed next to Alice and Rose, with Jasper, Edward and Emmett surrounding us.

"Bella what happened" Jasper started calmly, Edward sat next to him with a horrific look to his face, one of pain, as if he felt what I felt.

"I fell" I whispered, and even I knew that my voice lied. It broke at the end.

"Bella we all know for a fact that you did not fall. Even you are not that clumsy, so please Bella just tell us the truth" Jasper answered, and I couldn't lie to them but, I couldn't tell the truth either.

"Guys its nothing, promise" I groaned as quietly as I could, as I climbed off the bed and limped for the door, but Edward had beaten me to it.

"Edward. Move" I tried to make my voice as threatening as possible, but didn't succeed.

"No, you are not getting out of this room until you tell us the truth, so don't even bother trying to escape" He replied, staring down at me, and I now hated myself for being so short, under his 6'1 structure.

"Well I hope you like this little room, because your not getting nothing out of me" I answered, attempting to put my foot down, but knew I would break soon. I turned and returned to the bed, still limping on my left foot.

"Well Bella, since your not gonna tell us how this happened, how about we put some cream on those bruises for you?" Rose asked kindly, and I felt so lucky to have a best friend like her.

"Yeah sure, wait. You actually brought First Aid supplies?" I asked, spluttering through my words.

"Yep Carlisle said and I quote "As we know you will be going along with Bella, so I can ensure you these will probably come in handy" Alice chuckled.

"Ahh, he knows me all to well" I answered, smiling a cheesy grin, trying to lighten the mood.

I sat up on the big bed and Alice and Rose went to work on my foot. Alice only gently swiped a lick on cream onto my foot and I shrieked out in pain. Edward was by my side in an instant and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I tucked my head into the crook of his neck and grabbed a fistful of his shirt into my hand. I didn't take any pain well, never had, and never will.

"Okay" I sighed, bracing myself "I suppose your going to have to put more on, you can carry on Ali".

Alice tried reapplying the cream again, and I shrieked once again, but I told her not to stop because the sooner she was done the better. I wept into Edwards neck while he whispered soothing words into my ear, and I was very grateful that he did. Alice had since changed to applying the cream to my bruises on my stomach, and I think that hurt much more.

"Alice please! Ali p-please, it hurts!" I yelled, burying myself further into Edwards body.

"Sssssh Bella, its nearly done, I'm sorry, you can do it" Edward whispered into my ear, and momentarily the world stopped and I shivered and cursed how much he had affect on me.

"PLEASE! Alice, just stop, p-please" I whimpered.

"There all done Bella, I'm sorry, you can have some painkillers now and then you can go to sleep okay, I'm sorry Bells" Alice soothed, gently patting my thigh.

"It's n-not your fault A-Ali" I smiled.

Alice was gone and returned moments later carrying a glass of water, and two painkillers. I swallowed them greedily and Emmett and Jazz said they were going to go and explain to the teachers what had happened, well to tell them I 'fell'.

Edward still held me, and I felt completely safe here in his arms and I didn't want him to leave, though I didn't tell him.

Soon the painkillers began taking affect and I started feeling drowsy and I had trouble keeping my eyes open.

Edward must have noticed because he softly whispered into my ear "Ssssh Bella, its okay you can sleep, I'll go outside with Alice and Rose".

He got up to leave and I mumbled truthfully "No, please stay Edward, I don-" I tried to carry on but he cut my mumbling self off.

"Its okay Bella, I won't go, I promise" Edward chuckled softly, laying back down with me.

"Thank you" I mumbled, grabbing his shirt in my hands just to make sure he wouldn't leave.

The last thing I heard was his gentle chuckle, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

EDWARD (POV)!

I hated hearing Bella scream like that, it was like I felt her pain, I flinched every time she cried out. I held her in my arms and I've never been happier, she fits into my body so well, like the missing piece of a puzzle.

_Because she completes you_. A voice inside my head whispered, which sounded allot like Jasper because, he can always tell what I'm feeling.

I know she completes me, I know I could never live without her, I know I love her unconditionally.

When I saw her limping earlier I was fuming, then I saw her bruises, I didn't know if I could be anymore angrier. And she won't tell any of us what happened, or better yet, who did this. We all know Bella's clumsy, but not that clumsy.

Jasper and Emmett left to tell Mr. Barns and Mr. Jones about Bella, well that she "fell", and Rose and Alice were sitting in the lounge room.

I could tell Bella was drifting off to sleep, so I decided now I should leave, not matter how much I didn't want to.

I gently slide away from her, and almost made it off the bed but, then Bella spoke the words that made my heart skip a beat "No, please stay Edward, I don-" She tried to carry on but I cut her mumbling self off.

"Its okay Bella, I won't go, I promise" I chuckled softly, laying back down with her.

"Thank you" She mumbled, grabbing my shirt in her hands just to make sure I wouldn't leave.

The last thing I think she heard was my chuckle, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

I lay there for a while just thinking about Bella, I looked down at her sleeping form, her arms wrapped me and her head on my chest. I smiled.

I then realised in the morning I would have to move, and probably would never get to hold Bella like this again. I pushed that thought out of my mind, and soon like Bella, fell into a deep sleep, and I was sure I was smiling too.


	6. Chapter 6

**This will probably be my last update for a while, even up to two months, as of family business. I hope that I will be able to access the Internet to update, but if not so, I am very, very sorry!**

**Feel free to read my other Twilight stories, and if your an NCIS fan, read my NCIS stories :)**

**Thank you to those nine people who reviewed, you all made me smile!**

**Thank you to all who author alerted/story alerted/favourite story, I am glad you are enjoying my story!**

**Again I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I hope to be back writing/updating A.S.A.P.**

**See ya soon :) **

* * *

I woke up in utter heaven, the sun shone through a gap in the closed curtains and I fluttered my eyes open and realised who lay next to me. Edward. He was still asleep and he looked completely adorable. His gorgeous bronze hair was messed up, pointing in every direction and looked utterly sexy. He looked at peace, he looked...happy.

As gently as I could I shuffled so I could look around the room, Alice and Jasper was cuddled up so close and looked so cute. Rosalie and Emmett was like looking at one person with two heads, they looked so attached to each other, and the love just radiated of the two couples.

I then looked back at Edward and I, and wished we were like the two other couples in the room. I then somehow made the decision that I would tell him, when I found out he may have the same feelings and when the time was right.

As I was wondering, Edward must have woken up and when I came out of my dream world I noticed him staring at me, smiling his crooked grin.

"Morning" I croaked, my voice dry, sounding like a frog. I internally groaned how embarrassing! I blushed red and looked down, burying myself in the covers.

"Good morning" He answered chuckling, trying to pull me free for the mound of covers.

"Bella, please come out".

"No, I'm a total idiot" I muttered, pushing my head further into the pillow.

"Bella your not, your nothing near an idiot" He whispered gently, lovingly.

I brought my head slowly from the covers, and looked into his eyes. The world stopped, my heart started to beat faster than it had before and no matter how much I didn't want to, I blushed.

Edward smiled down at me and I smiled back, I couldn't get over this feeling of over whelming love.

"Thank you...for staying with...me last night" I started, and couldn't help but stare at his unwillingly hair.

"It was no problem, I-I slept very well" He answered, stuttering at the slightest.

"Maybe we should go into the front room" I suggested "so we don't wake them up".

Edward nodded and slided out of the bed, and I immediately missed his warmth. I wanted to grab him and pull him back down, but I didn't dare. Instead I got up from my bed and headed for the girls bathroom.

"I'll be right out" I whispered, as I was closer to Alice's and Jazz's bed now.

He nodded again and I entered the bathroom. Using the toilet and washing my hands and then splashing water on my face. I needed to calm down.

Minutes later I came out and tip-toed/limped through to the front room, where Edward was sitting.

I sat down near him, and seconds later he started the conversation.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened yesterday then?" He asked, turning his body towards me.

I didn't answer for a while, he didn't need to know, and if I knew Edward then as soon as I told him what Lauren and Jessica had done was about him, he would immediately blame himself and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Its doesn't matter now, I'm fine anyways" I answered, keeping my tone calm.

"Bella you are not fine. Your still limping, why won't you tell me?" Edward asked, his voice raising.

"Because I can't" I whispered, looking down.

"Why" He replied, trying to keep his voice under control.

"Because I know you, you'll blame yourself, I can't let that happen" I answered, again in a small voice.

"BLAME MYSELF OVER WHAT" He yelled.

"YOU DID NOTHING EDWARD, IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT. AND THIS WAS THE EXACT REASON I DIDN'T TELL YOU! YOU ALWAYS FIND A WAY TO BLAME YOURSELF FOR ANYONE ELSE'S PROBLEMS!" I yelled back, now standing face to face with him.

"AND IF YOUR MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL OUT OF ALL THIS, I MAY AS WELL TELL YOU! IT WAS JESSICA AND LAUREN OKAY! BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT I WAS TAKING 'THEIR MAN' AND BEAT ME UP BECAUSE OF IT! AND BECAUSE I KNOW YOU SO DARN WELL, YOU'LL NOW BLAME YOURSELF YOU IDIOT! BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO BECAUSE IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT! I WAS SITTING CLOSE TO YOU BECAUSE I WANTED TO! I MADE YOU STAY WITH ME LAST NIGHT BECAUSE I LOV-" I yelled, and then stopped what I was saying, because I didn't want to tell him I loved him while I was screaming at him.

I then bolted out of the room, into the bedroom and into the girls bathroom passing Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice on the way, they must have woken up when we started screaming at each other, but I couldn't bother with apologises now, I needed to be alone.

I locked the bathroom door, leaned against it, and slipped down onto the floor. Knees tucked up, no matter how much my foot protested, arms around my legs and my head on my knees, crying.

For the rest of the day I avoided Edward as much as I could. I planned it out perfectly, I would get my clothes from our wardrobe while he was in the shower, to avoid meeting him there. At night I knew I was being childish but I didn't care, I pushed my bed further away. The night before Edward had held me, and in those short 9 hours my body had gotten so used to him being there. So as I tried to sleep on the night of the argument, I couldn't, tossing and turning, I ended up in the front room on the couch, reading, because my body wouldn't sleep without Edward being there, holding me. I eventually fell asleep because I was so tired, but it wasn't a perfect night sleep like the night before had been.


	7. Chapter 7

**YES! I FINALLY HAVE ACCESS TO THE INTERNET! WHOOHOOO! **

**I don't know when my next update will be, but I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Just to say a big 'THANK YOU!' to all those who reviewed, I really do appreciate it and you ALL make me smile :D**

**Thank you to AshMoon, to whom I would like to give a real big 'THANK YOU' too. I couldn't believe what you had wrote and I had to re-read the review plenty of times before it sank in! Thank you! You Rock!**

**On with the story! :)**

* * *

**BELLA (POV)!**

When I woke up it was Friday, I knew I was going to avoid him all day again. There was an ache in my back, I knew it was from sleeping on the sofa all night. I had no idea what to expect today, but I didn't expect Edward to forgive me, I knew he hated me enough already.

I opened my eyes to notice no one was awake yet. No surprise at it was only 5:47am. Great, I thought. I didn't sleep well last night. I fell asleep around 1 'o' clock, and woke up three times. I felt like crap, but I deserved it, after screaming at Edward and ignoring him yesterday, I deserved to feel like crap.

It was still slightly dark outside, but I didn't care. I walked outside, wrapped in a thin blanket and flannel pyjama's, shivering slightly. I sat by the non-lit fire on a log, and looked towards the blue lake. It was beautiful. The birds were chirping, flying around chasing each other, not having a care in the world. Not having to feel the guilt after you scream at your best friend. Not having to worry about hurting you best friends because, your ignoring him. Not having to feel jealous because you love him so much, but you know that he could never love you back and knowing that he will love someone else, on day.

No, little birds didn't have to worry about a thing.

I feel ridiculous, I'm jealous of a bird.

I feel like a monster. I saw the hurt in his eyes before I ran to the bathroom. I knew that I hurt him. I know that he hates me.

How could I have ever had a best friend like him anyway? Don't get me wrong, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper are my best friends, it was always us, including Edward against the world. But Edward always got me, knew exactly what I was feeling, knew me so well that he could tell what I was thinking, knew when I was hurting, and knew how to make me feel better. Knew how to make me smile. But, he didn't know I fell in love with him, did he?

I remember the day I first met Edward, and Alice and Jazz and Rose and Emmett. We were five, well, Alice and I were four.

- **FLASHBACK -**

_I ran outside, in my little pink shorts and my green t-shirt. Calling for my daddy, who was outside with mommy, who was waiting for Esme and Carlisle, my mommy's and daddy's best friends. Today, mommy had said that Esme and Carlisle were bringing their adoptive children over to meet me for the first time. They had only been living with Esme and Carlisle for 5 weeks, and Esme had said we could all be best friends!_

_"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" I chanted, skipping out the garden, tripping again. _

_"Bella, baby, you have to be more careful" Daddy chuckled, lifting me from the ground._

_I ignored Daddy, I was careful, I'm just clumsy, "Are they here yet Daddy? Are Esme and Carlie here yet?" I was extremely excited, and yes I said Carlisle's name wrong, I can't say it! Its not my fault. _

_"Not yet dear, and Bella for the hundredth time its Carlisle" Mommy laughed, sipping her red drink. _

_"Carlie doesn't mind me calling him Carlie! I can't say his name!" I argued, Daddy said I had Mommy's stubbornness, I am not stubborn. _

_"How long Daddy!" I asked again, watching the street intensely. _

_"Not long Bells" He sighed, reading the newspaper. _

_"But you said that last time!" I moaned, tired of getting the same answer. _

_My Dad suddenly looked grateful, as Esme and Carlisle's car drove up the drive._

_"Their here! Their here!" I cheered, running up to Esme as she stepped out of the car._

_"Esme your here! I've been waiting all day!" I laughed, hugging her legs._

_Esme laughed and hugged me, "Good to see you Bella. You've been driving your mom and dad up the wall again I see?"_

_"Of course she has" Daddy answered, standing behind me with mommy. Silly Daddy._

_I suddenly heard a squeal, "WHERE IS SHE! I WANT A HUG! DADDY YOU SAID SHE WAS HERE! I WANT TO GIVE MY NEW BEST FRIEND A HUG"!_

_I leaned into Esme and whispered "Esme, who's that?"_

_Esme chuckled, "That's just Alice, Bella. She's been so excited to meet you"._

_I was suddenly attacked by a black haired girl, who was a little shorter than me. _

_"BELLA! MOMMY AND DADDY SAID THAT WERE BEST FRIENDS NOW! ISN'T THAT AMAZING! I'M SO HAPPY TO MEET YOU" The little girl Esme called Alice, cried in my ear. _

_"O-kay" I answered wearily, though smiling all the while. _

_A slightly chubby, black haired boy, ran over smiling. "Hi, I'm Emmett. Mommy said your our friend now"!_

_"Hi Emmett! I'm Bella" I answered, when he gave me a hug. _

_I was then hugged by a blonde haired boy, who was named Jasper. He smiled and said that we were going to be best friends. His real sister Rosalie, who had the same blonde hair, hugged me too, and said that she really liked me. I liked her too. _

_Then a bronze haired boy came over to me, who had pretty green eyes and a crooked grin. "Hi I'm Edward!"_

_"I'm Bella" I blushed as he hugged me. _

_"I like you. Were gonna be best friends forever" He yelled happily, I really liked Edward. _

_"I like you too! I would love to be best friends forever!" I answered, smiling. Carlisle then came over to us, with his blonde hair and smiles._

_"Carlie! Carlie! Carlie! I really like your children, can we be best friends forever!" I squealed as he kneels down and tickled me. _

_"Of course you can Bella. Now I think we're all going to the park, would you guys like that?" He asked, ruffling Edwards hair. _

_"YES!" Me and Edward yelled, and we held hands and ran towards the car._

_- _**END OF FLASHBACK -**

I missed those days. When we were young and carefree. Don't get me wrong, I love being older, and spending it all with my best friends and falling in love. But I missed being young, not having to worry about a thing, like the birds flying around the blue lake in front of me. Everything was less complicated when you were young.

I let a lone tear fall down my cheek. Remembering the amazing times I had with Edward were hard because, I knew we would never be able to create new memories, and I knew it was all my fault.

**EDWARD (POV)!**

I woke from a restless sleep. I checked my watch and it was 6:12am. I sighed, knowing I would not be able to get back to sleep, and looked over to the bed of the girl I love.

It was empty. Her pillow and cover was missing, so my instincts took over and I ran into the living room, to see if she was okay. No one was there, but Bella's pillow was laying on the sofa. I looked out of the window, and there she was. Sitting with her back towards me, Bella was sitting on a log near the non-lit fire, with her cover wrapped around her arms. She was shivering slightly and I wanted to sprint to her side and hold her tightly to my chest. But I didn't move from the window. I knew she hated me, she wouldn't have screamed at me if she didn't, would she.

I could still hear her words ringing through my head,_ IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT. AND THIS WAS THE EXACT REASON I DIDN'T TELL YOU!_

Though, it was my fault. But, what hurt me the most was that she didn't seem to trust me enough to tell me what had happened. I know Bella. She's the suffer in silence type, but it shouldn't have been like that, I should have been there to help, she should have told me.

I shouldn't have left her, I had a feeling, I knew something was going to happen, but I went back to the cabin, to see her come back minutes later bruised and hurt.

It hurt to see her shout and scream at me, but it hurt more to see her ignore me, purposely.

I love her.

I love Bella.

I love her more than my whole being. I would give up anything for her. I would be anything for her.

But, the chances of her ever loving me are near impossible, because Bella hates me.

* * *

**BELLA'S (POV)!**

We were sitting at dinner, all of us. They were talking, well Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were, Edward and I sat were silent.

I felt sick. Sick with myself. I could feel the pain and hurt radiating off him, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I hurt too, I feel the pain and hurt, I feel everything he's going through, but its obviously worse for him.

I fiddled with my food, not really eating it, and I felt his eyes on me. I looked up, missing the warmth of his green eyes, and brown met green. I wanted to look away, I really did, but I couldn't, I could see the pain in his eyes, along with the hurt, sadness and love? No, there's no love there, I imagined it.

He looked down then and brown was ripped from green. I felt a pang of pain hit my chest, and I had to leave before the water works came.

I stood from my chair and mumbled, "I'm going back to the cabin".

"Bella, you hardly touched your food" Rose stated, with concern, none of them had picked sides and I was glad, because I didn't want to loose my best friends, nor I wanted Edward to loose his adoptive family.

"Not hungry" I mumbled again, and headed for the doors.

Not a minute later I entered the cabin, and rushed to the bedroom. I threw myself on my bed and cried. I felt wrong for crying, I mean I screamed at Edward, shouldn't he be the one to cry?

I heard the bedroom door slowly open, and a dainty figure sat beside me on my bed. I knew it was Alice, her purple painted nails said it all.

"You...d-didn't see...t-the hurt-t in...eyes, A-Alice" I sobbed, pressing my head further into the pillow.

"Sssh, come on Bells. Everything will be okay, you'll see" Alice soothed, as I sat up and she hugged me.

"It w-won't Alice...I h-hurt him s-so...m-much! He'll...never...w-want to be...f-friends ag-gain" I answered, eyes clogged with tears.

"That's not true Bells. I know my brother, he misses you as you miss him. We both know that".

"A-Alice...he's...not-t upset...a-about missing...m-me...He's ups-set bec-cause I s-screamed at...him...".

"Come on Bells, no more of this. Everthing is going to be okay, I promise you, everything will be okay" Alice sounded truthful, she sounded like she knew what was going to happen. After that Alice kept hugging me, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday had slowly passed into Saturday, nothing was right anymore.

I avoided him Saturday too, and still couldn't sleep right.

Sunday was pretty much the same as Friday and Saturday had been, total ignorance of Edward.

I knew this must of been hard on Edward. I knew it was cruel of me to do this. I knew he hated me and if he had it his way, he wouldn't have to see me again. Of course I had no proof of the last quote, but I sure that he must feel this way.

In all honesty, I didn't really know why I was avoiding him. A part of me is saying because "I screamed at him, and he hates me", but I don't think that's it is. As I was sitting on the sofa one evening, I thought about how different I was when Edward is around. How I couldn't fall asleep without him holding me, how I'm just not the same, I don't even tease Emmett anymore! But then I thought, I couldn't be avoiding him to see how much I actually needed him, could I?

I was surprised to hear that Edward hadn't said or done anything towards Jessica and Lauren. He must of not wanted to bother with my problems anymore.

My bruises and my foot had become better, I could walk normally again now, I just had some pain waking up in the morning, that's _if _I slept.

By Monday my mask wouldn't hold any longer, I ran to the other side of the lake, where nobody bothered to go and broke down crying. I missed Edward.

But, I knew I deserved it all. I shouldn't have shouted at him, I shouldn't be avoiding him, I just shouldn't have done any of it. But I did, and I hated myself for it.

I realised that I shouldn't have been the one to cry, to break down. It should have been Edward, he was the one shouted at, avoided. I brought this all upon myself, and I just wanted to erase the past four days, and live them all again, and do things right.

But even though I told myself that I shouldn't be crying, I couldn't stop, I missed him to much. He was, no, he is my everything.

And I threw it all away.

I took out my phone, and rushed to find my pictures. I found one of us, all of us. Laughing, smiling, joking. I zoomed in on Edwards smiling face, and realised it was probably going to be the last time I would see him smile.

I threw my phone down on the ground beside me, the screen facing the floor. And started crying again.

After minutes of a waterfall of tears, my body started to tingle. My breathing picked up. No. No, he shouldn't be here, shouldn't have to be anywhere near me.

I felt him sit next to me, as my head was resting against my knees. He put his arm around my shoulder, and I slid away standing up, he followed my actions.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, staring at him in utter confusion, while quickly wiping stray tears away.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, staring back at me only a meter away and I wanted to close that gap, but didn't.

"I want you to scream at me! Scream at me and tell me how much of an evil bitch I am, and that you hate me! I want you to make me feel exactly what you have felt these past four days! Because I've been a bitch and I want you to tell me that" I yelled, my voice portraying how much I meant it.

"Bella, I can't" Edward whispered.

"Yes you can! I need to feel what I made you feel! I need to be told how horrible I am!" I answered, my voice breaking.

"Bella, I _need_ you to understand your _not_ a horrible person" Edward replied, empathising certain words and taking a step forward.

"Yes I am! I deserve to rot in hell"!

"Bella" Edward said, his voice very serious now "don't say things like that"!

I took this as my chance, I needed him to scream at me, I needed it for my insanity.

"Say things like what? That I should be shot on the spot! That I shouldn't ever be allowed to walk the earth again! That I shouldn't have friends and family, I should be all alone because I'm worthless" I hoped this would make him shout, I hoped and prayed for it.

"STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT" Edward screamed "YOU SHOULD BE ALLOWED AND ARE ALLOWED TO WALK THE EARTH! AND YOUR NOT WORTHLESS YOUR COMPLETELY THE OPPOSITE! I KNOW YOU MUST FEEL GUILTY AND YEAH THESE PAST FOUR DAYS HAVE BEEN HARD. YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME, PLANNING OUT EVERYTHING JUST PRECISE SO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT - THAT HURT! IT HURT SO MUCH, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN LOOK IN MY DIRECTION!".

By the end of his rant, I was in tears again, I knew I had hurt him, but not that much. He may have not said how much exactly but, I could hear the heavy pain in his voice, I hated myself just that bit more now.

"I'm so sorry, I'm really so sorry. I should have never had done it, I know I was wrong. I'm sorry. If you never want to see me again that's fine, I know I deserve whatever you do!" I sobbed, looking at the floor and wiping away the tears with my hand.

"Bella" Edward whispered, pulling me into his chest where I cried for what seemed like a life time.

"I'm s-so s-sorry E-Edward, I w-was stup-pid, I w-was angry, b-but I w-wasn't angry w-with y-you, I-I w-was ang-gry with my-myself. I ignored y-you b-because b-because" I then realised why I had avoided him, when the other night I said that I couldn't be avoiding him just to test how much I needed him, well I was wrong, that's exactly what I did.

I gasped in shock and realisation and Edward noticed straight away, "Bella, Bella! Are you okay?"

"I ignored you because, b-because I was trying to p-prove to myself t-that I w-wasn't dependent on y-you. B-but I now realise t-that I can't live w-without you. Even after one night that I slept with you, my body became so used to it that I haven't slept properly for four days! I k-know I shouldn't h-have ignored you for m-my own personal gain, I'm just a h-horrible person!" As I spoke the words, everything unexplained had explained itself.

"I can't live without you either" Edward answered, pulling me gently from his chest so he could look into my eyes.

I reached up ever so slowly and so Edward followed but, only leaning down. Closer and closer and closer until ...!

Everything stopped, it was like nothing I had experienced before, his soft, warm lips fitted perfectly against mine, and I now felt complete.

Moments later we pulled apart, my heart rate had increased dramatically and I was panting for air.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" I spoke quietly, through panting breathes.

"Same here" He answered, as he sat down and pulled me with him, I sat in his lap, arms around his neck, my head in the crook of his neck, his arms around me, protecting me from anything and everything out there.

"Bella" Edward later asked, pulling my attention away from his unruly sexy hair.

"MmmHm" I hummed, to tell him I was listening.

"I-I love you...Bella" He spoke with so much love, that I thought I was dreaming.

My breath hitched, I couldn't believe that he had the same feelings as I did for him, for so long.

"Edward, I love you..too" I answered, after minutes passed by.

And then I attacked him, I threw myself at his lips wanting to feel the warm and comfort he gave me. I pushed him was so much force, I pushed him to the ground, but he didn't seem to mind. Edward kissed back with as much force as I did, wanting to show him my utter love.

And then, there was only one thing that I was absolutely positive on, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

**EDWARD (POV)!**

So here we are. I had the most beautiful girl on the planet cradled in my arms, and I could never be any happier. I felt complete again now that we were talking again, and even more complete now I had Bella here in my arms.

"Edward" Bella spoke quietly, lifting her head from the crook in my neck.

"Yeah" I answered, to tell her she had my attention.

"So-so, what does this make us?" She asked quietly, almost whispered, looking down.

"Isabella Marie Swan I'm shocked you even had to ask" I faked mock hurt before adding "your mine now" I laughed, tickling her playfully.

"I-I'm g-g-lad to b-b-be y-yours E-d-Ed-Edward" My angel stuttered between laughter.

"Me too" I answered, I stopped tickling her, and kissed her.

Bella replied instantly to our kiss, and I still couldn't get over how well we fitted together, perfectly.

I pulled away first, panting and needing air, much like Bella.

"Wow" Bella panted, gasping for air.

"You just added 10 points to my ego Isabella" I joked, ruffling her hair.

She blushed and looked down, oh how I love her blush.

"Your so cute when you blush" I smiled, lifting her head gently with my finger, and stroking her cheek with my thumb.

Bella blushed again, but didn't look down. "Your so much better at ...this, than I am" Bella stated, though it was completely not true.

"No I'm not Bells" I stated before whispering this in her ear " do you understand how crazy you drive me when we kiss".

I then captured her lips in mine again, moving together as one. She threw me to the floor again, and I couldn't help to break away and laugh.

Bella blushed again and I was surprised that I could actually make her blush this much. She then smacked my arm.

"OW! What was that for" I cried, rubbing my upper right arm.

"For laughing at me! It's not my fault your utterly irresistible" Bella yelled back, smirking.

I pulled her towards me and she laid her back against my chest, and she tilted her head towards mine.

"And its not my fault your so beautiful" I whispered again, lovingly into her ear, before kissing her again, slowly, warmly, lovingly.

**ALICE (POV)!**

I couldn't believe my eyes! It finally happened! I watched from the other side of the lake as Bella attacked Edward. I grinned like a three year old at Christmas, and ran off towards our cabin to get Jazz, Emm, and Rose.

Seconds later I burst into the cabin "Quick, guys! Common I have to show you! Its amazing! Its so cute, I can't believe it!" I squealed, so happy for my brother and best-friend/sister.

"What now Ali?" Rose asked, but was no doubt curious so followed Emmett and my Jasper out the door.

"Its Bella and Edward! Common you have to see!" I yelled again, bouncing along, holding Jazz's hand.

"Alice they've been fighting for four days know! What do you want to show us, them ripping each others heads off?" Emmett joked, holding Rosalie's hand.

"No, no, no, no, no! We're nearly there. Hurry up!" I ordered sternly, and everyone picked up their pace. Even though I am short, I'm deadly and they all know that.

We arrived at the lake seconds later, thanks to my stern warnings.

I squealed in delight again and pointed with my free hand towards Bella and Edward.

"SEE I TOLD YOU!" I cheered.

Over on the other side of the lake, Bella was leaning against Edwards chest, he was leaning down as she tilted her head towards him, and they kissed. IN EMMETT'S FACE!

"OMG! I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner, well I'm glad for them anyways, their perfect for each other, and you can so tell how much they love each other" Rose smiled, leaning into Emmett's embrace.

"AWWWW! Little Eddie-kins finally found himself a little girly-friend" Emmett joked, and I threw a twig at him.

"OW! Okay, okay. I'm happy for them alright, they love each other and deserve each other. Jeez no need to get physical" He grumbled the last part, but smiled when he talked about Bella and Edward.

"Finally" was all Jasper said, but it was enough. Everything had been said.

"THIS IS JUST-JUST AMAZING!" I squealed, and began dancing over to Edward and Bella.

**BELLA (POV)!**

"THIS IS JUST-JUST AMAZING!" I heard someone squeal, and no doubt did that squeal belong to Alice.

I broke away from Edward who had the same expression on his face as mine did, fear.

We both scanned the edges of the river and saw a bumbling pixie dance towards us, and three figures gracefully walking behind her.

"Should we run?" Edward asked, we only had one minute if we did decide to run.

"Do you think I can not fall?"

Edward grinned, up on his feet and leaning down towards me "I think we have less chance of getting out alive if Alice reaches us", before grabbing my arm and running with me, around the lake, from the opposite side where Alice was.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking behind us and seeing that Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice had broken into a sprint behind us.

"I have no idea, but we'll find somewhere to hide" Edward chuckled, obviously enjoying himself.

"Glad you having so much fun" I sneered. We reached the game room and ran inside. We spotted three sofa's and we hid behind the one closest to the wall. Thankfully no one was inside, apart from us, and couldn't give us away.

I went to speak but Edward pressed a finger against my lips, and I shivered and smiled at his affect his body had on me.

5 seconds later they all burst into the games room, like we expected, but they wouldn't find us, would they?

"Where are they?" Emmett boomed, but I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well I dunno, wouldn't I have told you if I did" Jasper answered in a "duh" tone.

"Funny Jazz, you take the south side of the room. Rose, east. Alice, west. Me, north" Emmett ordered, and everyone must of agreed because their were no complaints.

Unfortunately, if I remember correctly Edward and myself are hiding in the East side of the room, and I could only hope that Rose was having one of those "blonde moments".

Unsurprisingly, Rose wasn't having a "blonde moment" as she rarely does as Rose is incredibly smart, and she found us, que groan.

Rosalie leaned over the back of the couch and smirked. I mouthed "please" but she shook her head, and called "I've found them"!

Seconds later the sofa was pulled 2 metres forward, and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice came and sat in front of us.

"AWWWWWWHH, this is just amazing! You guys are soooooo cute" Alice cheered, clapping her hands.

"Why did you run?" Jasper asked, smirking.

"Do we honestly have to answer that question? We probably would have died out there with Alice around" Edward answered, as I snuggled into his chest, loving the safeness I got from him.

"So Eddie-kins finally got himself a girl ay? Our little boy is all grown up" Emmett spoke dramatically, faking sobs and tears.

"Very funny Emmett" Edward sneered, hating to be called Eddie.

"We're all are just happy for you" Rose smacked Emmett but smiled at us "When we're older we'll have to have a couples holiday or, or wedding!"

"WOW, Rose your taking a few pages from Alice's book now are you?" I joked, finally speaking up.  
We laughed and smiled and began talking and chatting and joking and arguing like we always do, and it felt nice to be us, the best friends, the light in each others lives, and I could never, ever ask for better friends, for a better family.

* * *

Here we are, lying side by side, in our now huge double bed. My face was buried in the crook of Edwards neck, breathing in his scent, their were no words to describe it, no colone, just Edward.

"We're going on a mountain hike tommorow, arent we? A different route from last time?" I groaned, not bothering to be quiet as everyone else was in the front room.

"Yes, different route" He answered.

"I'm gonna die" I muttered, nervously.

Edward chuckled at my nervousness, "Ssssh, you'll be fine. I'll promise I won't let anything happen to you".

"I hate always being the one who needs saving, what if I want to be the saver? What if I want to save you, to protect you".

"Bella, you have saved me" Edward answered, speaking with so much truth and love that I would never doubt him.

"Edward, I know these past few days have been hard and I'm sorry. No, just let me finish. Yes, I'm sorry, so very sorry. And I think you know that too, I just want you, no need you to know how much I love you. I love you with all my heart, I want you to be my everything. My past, present and future. I don't think I can go back to being without you, without the sense of security, trust, happiness, love which you bring to me. And I thank you for it. Because your my everything. I would never even think, dream or even try to picture myself in someone else's arms every night. You just complete me Edward Anthony Cullen, I don't think there's actual words to express my love for you. Yes some people might say "your sixteen what would you know about love", but if love is like this, then I know everything, the feeling was strange, weird even, when I first realised my love for you. Which was years ago now, because I didn't know what being in love was like, the feeling of love like this never came to me, but it was you Edward, who brought out that love. And I just love you. Simply, love you".

Edward answered with a kiss, a slow, warm passionate kiss. He put all his love into this kiss, and I needed no words to tell me that he loved me just as much as I love him.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you too, with everything I have, the world and more" He spoke and although I knew he loved me it was good to hear him say it, those 15 words were just what I needed.

I kissed him this time, now we were both sitting up, I wrapped my arm around his neck one hand running through his sexy bronze hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I kneeled pushing myself up so Edward was the one tilting his head back to kiss me.

We broke apart and sucked in much needed air. I yawned but tried to hide it, but Edward being my Edward knew me.

"Your tired, you haven't slept in days. Sleep now Bella" Edward soothed, pushing me down into the soft mattress, pulling the covers over me.

"But-" I tried to argue, but he cut me off.

"Bella your tired, sleep please" He asked, dazzling me, I made a mental note to tell him about his dazzling affects, and whether he knew he was doing it.

"Okay" I sighed, giving up. Edward got up off the bed and I whimpered.

"Please don't leave" I whispered, I need his arms around me, I need his warm body heat to sooth me, I need him.

"I wouldn't dream of it, I'm just going to get a drink from the water dispenser in the front room. I'll be back in one minute" He smiled truthfully and I let him go.

I lay awake, knowing I couldn't sleep without him and that I wouldn't sleep without him here.

One minute later as he promised, Edward returned and he chuckled at me.

"Always the stubborn one huh?" Edward asked, knowing the answer. I smiled and he climbed under the covers with me.

"Yep" I sighed popping the 'p' and snuggling close to him.

"Goodnight Bella" Edward whispered, kissing my hair.

"Goodnight Edward" I mumbled, sleep consuming me quickly.

Before sleep washed over me I murmured "Edward, I love you".

He chuckled and whispered back "As I love you Bella. Now sleep", and I think I did fall asleep just as he finished putting the 'p' on the end of his sentence.


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO! I'M BA'CK!**

**Finally, after weeks of pure torture I am back in the comfort of my home, with interent connection. sigh***

**Just to say I really, really love your reviews and I love to have feedback, so if its not to much trouble, could you please review? just a tiny one telling me what you think, and what I can improve on please?(:**

**Thank you!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**BELLA (POV)!**

When I awoke the next morning, I thought I had dreamt it all. _Edward forgiving me...kissing...hugging...running from Alice...hiding...laughing..._

I really did believe that I had dreamt everything, until I realised my head was buried in someones neck. Breathing in deeply, I knew it was Edward. As _eau__ de Edward _attacked my sense's and made me dizzy. I shuffled slightly in his arms, trying not to wake him.

I believed Edward was sleeping until moments later he whispered, "Good morning, Bella".

"Hey" I murmured, looking into his eyes, "morning".

Our eyes were locked, so I when slowly looked down at his lips and slowly looked back into his eyes. Edward knew what I wanted. He slowly leaned down, ignoring my lips and kissed my neck, just below my ear. I moaned slightly, trying to cover it.

"Are you trying to tease me" I whispered, giving him a glare when his eyes met mine again.

"And what if I am?" Edward smirked, his body hovering over mine, his elbows keeping most of his weight off me.

"Then I am getting very frustrated" I stated, moving my hand to rest on the back of Edward's neck.

"Hmm" Edward hummed before leaning down, and when I thought he was about to kiss me, he didn't. He kissed my collar bone this time, then my neck again and then my opposite collar bone.

"Please" I begged, "just kiss my lips".

"Your wish is my command" Edward whispered, and Edward's mouth muffled my gasp when his warm lips captured mine. We moved together in sync, his tongue swiped against my bottom lip asking for permission that I granted. Our tongues explored each others mouths, both battling for dominance, when we finally needed air he pulled away, causing a small whimper to leave my lips.

"I love you" I said through jagged breathes, my hand stroking his cheek.

"As I love you" Edward answered, pecking my lips gently again.

"We're going to have to move soon. It won't be long until the wake up bell rings" Edward stated, causing my mood to lower.

"But I want to stay here, with you" I whined, clutching him tightly.

"You know all to well, that I want to stay here with you but, we are going hiking in a few hours". Edward said the nasty word, 'hiking', God only knows how many bruises I'm going to get today.

"I don't want to go. Maybe I could fake being ill or something, it'll save me allot of bruises" I suggested.

Edward and I were laying side-by-side on our sides, elbows propping ourselves up, facing each other, our hands intertwined.

"You'll be fine, I'll be there won't I" Edward smirked, dazzling me again. I knew then that he would forever have control over me.

"Do you even know your doing that" I mumbled, entranced by his presence.

"Doing what" Edward asked innocently, a cute confused expression playing on his face.

"Dazzling me, do you know your doing it?"

"No, I have no clue what you are talking about" Edward answered, his eyes curious.

"Come on! You _have _to know the effect you have on people" I said dubiously.

"Nope. Do I dazzle you?" He asked, a smile playing his lips.

"Frequently" I admitted.

"I'll remember that" Edward smirked, kissing me.

* * *

"I'm officially going to die this time" I grumbled, yanking on my blue t-shirt.

"Oh Bella, stop moaning! Edward saved you last time, like he will this time" Rosalie teased, throwing her brush at me that I barely missed.

"Me and hiking don't even belong in the same sentence, let alone me actually doing it!" I exclaimed, jumping about the room, pulling up my jeans.

Alice sighed, "Bella won't your knight in shining armour be there? Bella and Edward kissing in a tree-".

Emmett and Jasper then barged into the bedroom, followed by Edward, they started singing with Alice, well bar Edward. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES LOVE. THEN COMES MARRIAGE. THEN COMES EDDIE BOY JUNIOR IN A BABY CARRIAGE".

By the time they had finished the song and completely embarrassed me, I had hugged Edward tightly and buried my red face in his chest.

"Jeez, I've been wanting to sing that for years" Emmett yelled, pulling a baseball bat on his head.

"Haven't we all" Jasper muttered. Did the boys know that Edward loved me before he even told me? When did he tell them? Was it obvious? Was I just stupid to miss it? Was it because I souly believed that Edward could have never loved me, until he actually told me? Could they tell that I loved him, before I even told Edward? Was_ I _that obvious?

"Slow down a minute. You knew that Edward loved me before we got together?" I asked curiously, turning in Edwards arms so my back was against his chest, his arms were around my waist and my hands settled above his.

"YES!" Emmett cried "It was torture! All the flirting and tip-toeing around each other was driving us all up the wall. And then Edward told us he loved you - even though we knew for years, cause he told us 2 years ago too - and once he told us he got so embarrassed and I couldn't say ANYTHING! And then you argued because you LOVED each other, but you WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING! Do you understand the hell you put us through?" Emmett stated dramatically, he is such a drama queen.

I then turned around again, stomach to stomach with Edward, my arms around his neck, a teasing smile on my face, "So you loved me that long huh?"

Edward then blushed and a adorably cute embarrassed look appeared on his face, "Err, yes, of course, before that, umm".

"Aaawh, Eddie boys embarrassed" Emmett teased, from behind us.

"And you are. So you loved me before that too, how long?" I smirked, following Edward as he hurried out the front door.

"Oh come on Edward, aren't you going to tell me" I smiled.

"No" Edward mumbled, trying not to make eye contact with me, his face still slightly red.

"Aaawh, my Edward's blushing" I teased, standing in front of him, my arms around his neck.

"Am not", he argued, causing me to laugh at him.

"Your so cute when your embarrassed" I said, Edward blushed a little more then. "Won't you tell me? Please".

"Fine, I loved you before that" Edward smiled, finally making eye contact with me.

"When?" I asked, my head tilting to the side, curious.

"When I was around 13, give or take some".

I laughed, and kissed his lips, whispering quietly so only he could hear, "Me too".

Edward then smiled brightly in my direction. Kissing me passionately on my lips, making me gasp loudly. My hand ran through his unruly bronze hair, as his hand sat on my lower back holding me to him. I forgot that we were outside and I forgot that we were supposed to be going for food and hiking, I even forgot my name.

"Okay, the PDA is lovely an' all" Emmett said sarcastically, ruining our moment, "but, I'm really hungry, so unless you want me to drag you to the cafeteria. I suggest you start moving pronto".

"Fine" I muttered, sticking my tongue out at Emmett, before happily walking towards the strong smell of food, hand in hand with Edward.

**EMMETT (POV)!**

Whoa, PDA, much?

Its great that my brother and best friend found each other, after torturing us all for so long, but, can't they leave the PDA until after food?

So, were going hiking today but, I want to fish. Maybe I can persuade the teachers into taking us fishing by threatening to hit them with a baseball bat? Hmm.. I don't think that would work out well.

We end up in the hall, lining up for our breakfast. After queuing and grabbing some food, we go and sit at our usual table.

Jessica and that snobby Lauren kid walks past Bella, glaring at her. Bella looked looked down and hurried to the table, Edward by her side, comforting her probably.

It took some will power I must admit, to not go over to Jessica and Lauren and beat the crap out of them. You bother one friend, you bother us all. And it will always be that way.

Me and Rose were the last to sit at the table, and Alice was muttering of ways to hurt Jessica or Lauren, while Edward was hugging Bella.

"Hey, Bells, don't let them get to you, you'll get them back one day, you'll see" I spoke with an evil tone like the guys in the movies and I held my hands in an evil way, getting a giggle out of Bella.

"Thanks Emmett".

"So, hiking, I bet that Bella will fall 34 times" I joked, starting the conversation up for our table.

* * *

**ALICE (POV)!**

Those slutty, vile, evil, stupid bitches! How dare they look at my best friend like that! If Bella didn't argue against me when I said I would go give them a piece of my mind, I bloody well would've.

We started this new hiking trail around 15 minutes ago, like before, our group was at the back, not wanting to be around the childish idiots ahead.

Bella suddenly trips, again. This is her second time now, and we've been hiking for 15 minutes. Like before, Edward catches her, and like before they share a smile and a kiss before setting off again.

Aaawwwh! Aren't they so cute, though? They're totally in love with each other! I'm so happy for them.

"Bella can totally sing Emmett! Your the one that sounds like a dieing cat!" I interrupted Emmett, joking with Bella telling her that he could sing better that her, pfft. Have you heard her voice?

"How dare you say such things! Okay listen to me : _Twinkle, Twinkle little star how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diam-_".

"STOP! Emmett, your hurting my ears" Jasper yelled, grinning like a fool.

"Your ears don't know talent" Emmett joked, poking out his tongue.

"Emmett, we all know Bella can sing, stop telling her she can't" Rosalie ordered, smacking her loves head.

"Oww, crikey Rose! I was joking, Bella knows she can sing. Don't ya' Bella?". No Emmett, she doesn't, she thinks she sounds like the dieing cat. Which she totally doesn't.

"No, I can't Emmett, shut up!", Bella your so silly, have you heard your voice?

"Yes you can Bella" Edward told her, poking her side.

"No I can't" Bella retaliated.

"Can".

"Can't".

"Can".

"Can't".

"Can".

"Can't".

"Ca-".

"SHUT UP", Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and myself shouted, God, they do your heading when they argue like this.

Then Lauren and Jessica turns up, ruining the happy atmosphere in the air.

"What do you want" Emmett ordered angrily.

They completely ignored Emmett and faced Bella, "We heard your little discussion, that Bella can 'sing'. What's wrong Bella, cat got your tongue".

"No, in fact it hasn't. So unless you do want me to rearrange your face, say what you want to say and go" Bella said, her voice filled with venom.

"Feisty. You weren't like this when we kicked your sorry ass" Lauren sneered, taking a step towards Bella who was ready to punch her.

"Two against one, not exactly fair is it?".

Before Lauren could retaliate I stepped in, "What do you want Lauren".

"Like I was saying, we heard your discussion that Bella can 'sing', and the camp is having a sing off tonight. And since I have the best voice in the entire school, I'm taking part, and since you say that she has such an amazing voice, Bella should take part as well. That is if you have the guts, Bella".

Bella didn't answer, she was nervous, that I knew, because she hated performing in front of people, let alone singing when we are around.

"She'll do it. And Bella will wipe your sorry ass across the stage when you hear her sing" I told her, my eyes narrowing.

"Great, see you there" Jessica smirked, then they turned and left.

"ALICE! What have you done?" Bella screeched at me, once the bitches were out of ear shot.

"But Bella, this is your chance to get them back! We all know you've got an fantastic voice, Lauren won't know what hit her!"

"Alice. I. Can't. Sing" Bella whispered, her voice deathly cold.

"Yes. You. Can" I answered, emphasising my words like she had done.

"Fine, okay, when I do it and humiliate myself in front of everyone. It will be all your fault!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, when you make every ones jaw drop, I will take full responsibility" I smiled smugly, wait until Lauren hears my girls voice, she won't know what hit her make-up slapped face.

"BELLA! Watch out for-" Jasper yelled, pointing at something. But, he was to late because, Bella already tripped, Edward catching her at the last moment.

"the rock" Jasper sighed, finishing his sentence, running his hand down his face.

"Thanks Jasper" Bella whispered, never breaking eye contact with Edward as he lifted her back on her feet.

"YOU LOT! DOWN THERE! KEEP IT MOVING" Mr Jones shouted, taking the words right out of my mouth. Edward and Bella quickly scrambled from each others arms, laughing, holding hands and carried on walking.

What are we going to do with the love birds?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Another chapter :)**

**This one's the longest yet!**

**Could someone tell me where the spell check has gone? Its not on my buttons so if there's any spelling mistakes then I am sorry!**

**Chapter 11 here we come!**

* * *

**BELLA (POV)!**

"I am going to kill her" I mumbled, walking back to the cabin, Edwards arm around my waist.

"Now who ahs to suffer at the hands of the devil this time?", Edward answered, the cute confused and sarcastic expression appearing on his face.

I sighed and elbowed his chest, "Do I have to spell it out for you?".

A look of recognition flashed on his face then, "Oh, Alice, she's only trying to stick up for you", he mumbled into my ear.

"More like throwing me to the dogs" I whined, we reached the cabin and went inside, Edward sat down and pulled me down on his lap. I giggled.

"See, be happy! You'll blow Lauren off the stage" Edward said, kissing my neck.

I groaned, "Not you too".

"Bella, stop whining, the worst thing that can happen tonight is Alice playing Bella Barbie with you" Edward smirked, knowing how much I _hated _that game.

I smirked wickedly back, "Kiss me and I'll stop whinging".

"Hmmm" Edward pondered, pretending to think with his hand on his chin.

"Edward" I groaned, hating him making me wait.

"Fine" He sighed dramatically, turning me in his lap so he could kiss my lips better. His warm, soft lips attacked mine hungrily, I was sure I attacked him with the same amount of force.

Someone then walked into the room, "Jeez, if this is what happens when we leave after you, then we'll be leaving first tomorrow!".

I pulled my lips away from Edwards, "Get over it Emmett. Its not as if we don't walk in on you and Rose", before pressing my lips against Edwards again.

"That happened like once...okay maybe twice" I pulled away again, to give Emmett my are-you-serious face, then he added, "Okay its happened way more than twice, but you get the picture".

I laughed, returning to Edwards lips. We stayed attached for a while, only breaking apart when we needed air, once we were done I returned to snuggling into Edwards chest.

"Are you done?" Jasper asked, sitting in the love seat with a tiny Alice by his side.

"Nope" I smirked, pecking his lips three times before saying, "now I'm done".

"Okay! I let you have extra minutes because you two are just so darn cute, but now Rose and myself need you to do your hair, make-up and clothes" Alice smiled, jumping from the seat she was sharing with Jasper.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no. No way Alice" I argued, clutching tighter to Edward.

"Bella, holding on to Edward will not make things any worse, I can just remove you from Edward, by taking of the shirt that you are clutching like their is no tomorrow".

"Alice there will be no tomorrow if I go in there with you! I will die a very painful death" I answered, still not budging.

"Fine, play it that way" Alice sighed, skipping into the bedroom and then coming back out with scissors in her hand. She came over to Edward, glided the scissors through his shirt, effectively, removing me from Edward.

Emmett then grabbed me and put me over his shoulders. I was only half aware of this because, I was staring at Edwards bare chest. Hallelujah.

"Alice, you are so lucky this is a old shirt" Edward growled, throwing the fabric into the small plastic bin by the door.

"No worries, I'm taking you shopping for new ones soon anyway" Alice said sweetly, then she turned to me and Emmett, "Bella stop staring at Edward, your catching flies! Emmett can you take her into the bedroom please".

I was staring at Edwards -oh-no-I-am-not-going-shopping-with-Alice- expression and I laughed. He looked so deadly, but sexy. It was the last thing I saw until I was greeted with the wooden door of the bedroom.

Great, I'm in hell.

After two hours of complete torture, I was finally considered 'ready'. My was left they way it was naturally, curling at the ends like it had all my life. Rose gave me light make-up, lip gloss, light eye shadow, and some blush. Alice made me wear dark skinny jeans, saying that my 'butt looked great in them', a pink pale vest top, a thin grey cardigan and grey pumps. I must admit I didn't look _bad, _but I wasn't pretty, never am...

Edward and Jasper had to drag me to the sing off, I was fighting with them, not wanting to go near the stupid stage.

"Bella come on, please, for me" Edward whispered, sending shivers down my spine, I walked forward. _Curse the effect he has on me and my body!_

We sat down on the logs the furthest away from the stage, then one of the camp leaders stood up and yelled for the camp to be quiet.

"All right everybody listen up! So, as you know we're having a sing of tonight. It will work like this, the person who sings first, then gets to pick another person and so on and so fourth. The person we sang before you will pick your song from the board we have over here", the man pointed to a huge board full of songs, "Don't worry, if you don't know the lyrics we have a sheet to help you. If you are picked and do not want to participate then say so, and we will chose another person. But come on guys, who cares if you sound rubbish, this is for fun. If you guys come up here and sing - even if you sound like a bird being strangled - I will sing later too, okay?"

"Okay" the camp laughed, and the first person was picked.

After 7 or 8 people had sang, most of whom were rubbish but, it was fun, we joined in half the time, encouraging the nervous people on stage. Then Lauren was picked, oh crap, I was defiantly next.

I started shaking, nervous from head to toe, I was sitting next to Edward with his arm around me, so he felt me shake.

"Bella, love", he whispered in my ear, "like the camp leader said, you don't have to do it".

"But that's the point, I _have _to do it, I can't give Lauren the satisfaction" I answered, Edward knew there was no changing my mind, so he replied with an, "Okay" and we listened to Lauren.

The person before her picked Beyonce's _Single Ladies_ and to be honest, she was quite good. Crap. I am going to make such a fool out of myself.

Once she finished, she stood on stage, pretending to ponder on who she was going to pick. But, we both knew it was me.

"Bella, why don't you come and sing" She sneered, everyone turned to look at me. The whole camp knew about our argument and how she dared me to go and sing. So, with the sudden burst of confidence I felt, I left Edwards side, kissing him once, and walked towards the stage.

"What do you want me to sing" I sighed, standing by the stage, everyone was silent, watching us intently.

Lauren scanned the board, searching for a challenging song no doubt, finally she said "Christina Aguilera's, come on over".

I spluttered, everyone knew you couldn't just sing, this song needed a little 'bootie shaking', if you know what I mean. But I loved the song all the same.

"You want me to sing that?"

"What, too chicken Bella" Lauren teased, the silence of the camp egging her on.

"You wish" I said, confidence oozing from my voice, _wow, where did this come from? _

"Here's the lyrics" Lauren said, handing me them but I pushed the paper away.

I laughed, "I won't be needing those", I threw my cardigan to the ground taking the microphone off her and walking to centre stage. The crowd 'Oooohing' when I threw my cardi to the ground. I smirked.

The music started, okay, Bella you can do this. I looked out to the crowd, finding Edward he smiled at me, my confidence then rose.

I started singing, "_Come on over, come on over baby. Come on over, come on over baby. Come on over, come on over baby. Come on over, come on over baby._

_Hey boy, don't you know I got something going on_  
_I got an invitation, Don't you keep me waiting all night long..._  
_i know, you know, so baby don't resent your will_

_So listen to me_" I sang, belting out the words, winking my eye. I thought I'd go for it, twirling and shaking my butt. The crowd stood and started to dance with me.  
"_All I want is you_  
_Come over here baby_  
_All I want is you_  
_You know you make me go crazy" _I looked at Edward, telling him through the lyrics off the song, because he did 'make me crazy.  
_"All I want is you_  
_Now baby don't be shy_  
_You better cross the line_  
_I'm gonna love you right_  
_All I want is you..._

_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over, come on over baby"_

Here comes the bit I was dreading, but I went for it. I put my hands on my hips, moving them in a spinning motion.  
_"I'm not just talking_  
_About your sexuality (your sexuality)_  
_But I cant help myself_  
_When you put your hands on me (when your but your hands on me)_  
_Its paradise_  
_When you and I_  
_Get close, get tight_  
_When I wanna I wanna_  
_Go on all night_  
_I wanna play that game with ya baby_  
_Listen to me..._

_All I want is you_  
_Come over here baby_  
_All I want is you_  
_You know you make me go crazy_  
_All I want is you_  
_Now baby dont be shy_  
_You better cross the line_  
_I'm gonna love you right_  
_All I want is you..._

_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over, come on over baby_

_Don't ya wanna be the one tonight?_  
_We can do exactly what you like_  
_Don't ya wanna be just you and me? _  
_We can do what comes naturally_  
_I got a thing for you_  
_Got my mind made up_  
_And I'm serious_  
_Never been more baby_  
_Don't show it but its real (so sure)_  
_And it right here_

_Come on, come on, come on, over _  
_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_Come on over, come on over baby_  
_You give me" _I pointed towards Edward, singing the lyrics for him.  
_"What a girl feels_  
_What a girl likes_  
_What a girl needs_  
_What a girl wants_

_All I want is you_  
_All I want is you_  
_Come over here baby_  
_All I want is you_  
_You know you make me go crazy_  
_All I want is you_  
_Now baby don't be shy_  
_You better cross the line_  
_I'm gonna love you right_

_All I want is you..._  
_All I want is you_  
_Come over here baby_  
_All I want is you_  
_You know you make me go crazy_  
_All I want is you_  
_Now baby don't be shy_  
_You better cross the line_  
_I'm gonna love you right_  
_All I want is you..."_

The reaction the crowd gave me was mind blowing. They were all on their feet, even the teachers and leaders, clapping and cheering.

"Thank you" I whispered into the microphone, "who wants to go next". Allot of hands went up and I picked out a girl called Sophie Williams, she was really nice. She came over to the stage and I asked, "What do you want to sing, I don't want to put you on the spot".

"Thanks, you were great. Can I sing _Decode_ by Paramore".

"Go ahead" I smiled passing her the mic, grabbing my cardigan and working my way through the crowd to Edward. When I reached him, I jumped into his arms my legs around his waist, furiously kissing him. He responded with the same force, one hand on my waist and the other on my lower back.

When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead on mine, "Told you. I told you - you could do it. And you did".

"Thanks" I smiled, pecking his lips, then I jumped from his arms.

Alice and Rose pounced on me, in a threesome hug, "Bella you were amazing. We told you! Didn't we tell you", they both squealed in my ear.

"Oww, yes, you did tell me".

Jasper hugged me, saying 'well done'. Then Emmett attacked me, pulling me off my feet, spinning us around. "You were fantastic Bells, almost as good as me, wanna hear, okay? Twinkle Twinkle-" Emmett teased.

I cut him off, "I take your word for it Emm", I laughed when he put me down.

"Do you guys wanna go down to the lake?" I asked, wanting to go for a swim.

I heard, 'Yeah's' and 'Sure's' come from them, so Alice, Rose and myself went to cabin.

"Girls, I thought you said we're going to the lake" Jasper asked, confused.

"We'll be there in a mo', your wearing shorts, but we aren't" I answered, we were in jeans while the boys were in shorts.

Alice had changed into a black vest top and purple shorts, Rosalie put on a red top and black shorts and I wore my pink strappy top and grey shorts. We then ran down to the lake, standing by the lake, well I didn't. I ran along the wooden pier jumping into the warm water.

I pushed to the surface, laughing at the expression on Emmett's, Jasper's, Alice's, Rose's and Edward's face. "What, you guys chicken" I teased, they all took that as a challenge, and they took off running and jumping into the water. Splashing me furiously.

Edward then came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, spinning me to face him.

"I love you" I whispered, one of my hands running through his wet hair and the other on the back of his neck.

"I love you", he answered, kissing my wet lips with his own.

"You were gorgeous on stage" Edward smirked, probably remembering when I shook my hips or when I pointed towards him when I sang 'you give me'.

I blushed and looked down, but Edward put his finger under my chin lifting my head up, "You shouldn't take it as a bad thing. Alice was right your butt really does look great".

I slapped him playfully, "And why are you looking at my butt, Mr. Cullen?"

"Hmmmm...I was just curious" he smirked, his eyes wandering.

"You are a complete tease" I laughed.

"Don't deny that you are too" Edward winked, splashing me playfully.

"AAAH!" I spluttered, "EDWARD!" I screeched, swimming after him.

We all played in the lake for a while, but I got out and sat on the pier, watching Emmett, Jasper and Edward play wrestling each other. Alice and Rosalie came over to me, singing "_I'm not just talking about your sexuality... But I cant help myself when you put your hands on me_" and shaking their hips just like I had done on stage, with the other moves.

"I so did not do that!" I yelled, watching them laugh at me.

"You did, you were so shaking those hips for Edward" Rose teased, winking at me.

"I was so not"! I argued, but I blushed when Rose called the boys over.

When they reached us, they kept themselves in the water, punching each other.

"Didn't Bella shake her hips when she sang "_I'm not just talking about your sexuality..."_! Alice asked, smirking all the while, _evil little pixie._

"Oh yes you did Bells, never took your for the daring type" Emmett winked, I splashed water over that big head over his.

"And it was so for Edward" Rose said, impersonating me again, shaking her hips.

I groaned, putting my head in my hands, covering my blush. Edward put his hands on my knees, trying to peek at me from the water. "Are you blushing", he was smirking too, poxy idiot.

"No" I said sheepishly. I squealed suddenly when Edward pulled me into the water, wrapping his arms around me and swimming off somewhere.

Those who we left behind smirked and winked at me, and Jasper shouted, "Have fun!"

After Edward swam for a while, and soon we ended up on the other side of the lake, where we made up. Where we first got together. Where we first kissed...

The water wasn't deep, Edward could touch the floor, but I couldn't because I was to short. So he kept me close, stomach to stomach. We just floated for a while, hugging, Edward was resting his head on my shoulder, I was repeating the action with him.

After a while he breathed on my neck, "You know, I thought you looked sexy on stage".

A shiver went down my spine, the hot air of his breath tickling my neck. I gulped. "You are truly beautiful Bella" He said, lovingly, now staring into my eyes, his hand tracing circles along my spine.

"Not as much as you" I mumbled, running my hand along his cheek bone and then his lips and then his eyes.

"You will never see yourself clearly, will you" Edward sighed, his warm breath blowing on my face caused me to feel dizzy.

"You have no idea the effect you have on me, do you" I said, shivering once again when his hand traced the line of my spine.

"I think I figured it out" Edward smirked, the cocky beggar.

I groaned, blushing, hiding my face in his neck.

"Hey" Edward said softly, moving my head to look into his eyes, "I think you have the same effect on me, too".

My eye brows raised, curious, I traced a line down his spine, exactly like he had done to me. Edward shivered.

I laughed, "So we both have control over each other".

"I guess so..." Edward laughed with me.

I wanted to ask Edward a question, it had bugging me for a while now, but I didn't want to hurt him, if I was being stupid. Deciding I needed to know, I looked down at my hands on his chest and said quietly, in a pathetic vulnerable voice, "Edward, after we go home, will...will there still be...will there still be a you and me?"

Edward was quiet for a while, I looked at his eyes, and saw a bottomless pit of love but, also hurt there too.

"Bella", he finally whispered, "of course there'll still be a you and me. I want..no _need_ to be with you forever. Do you doubt my feelings for you?"

"I'm sorry" I choked out, appalled at the fact I could think something like this, but it still doesn't make sense.

"But, its doesn't make sense, its impossible, Edward how can you, a beautiful human being, be with a clumsly, stupid plain Jane like me?"

"Bella", he whispered again, painfully, "there is nothing impossible about it. I do not _deserve_ you. Your utterly, perfectly beautiful. Your not stupid, and your certainly not a plain Jane. And yes your clumsy, but who cares? Because I don't. I want to be there to protect you Bella, even if it means from yourself. How can you believe this for one second Bella, your single-handedly the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. Please Bella, believe me when I say, I love you, because I love you. I love you so much that the word 'love' doesn't even cover it".

I was crying at this point, how could I have ever doubted his love? After the many times he told me he loved me, even in the short space of time we had been together?

"Oh, god, I'm sorry! I should have never doubted you, forgive me" I sobbed, Edward sighing softly, wiping away my tears.

"Bella, there is nothing to forgive, just don't say things like that again, I will always love you, forever and beyond".


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update, gotta allot of things going on. I hope you guys like this chapter, though it is upsetting, please review and tell me your thoughts!xx**

* * *

Two days had passed since my performance at the karaoke night in the camp. Lauren and Jessica had stayed away, which made me immensely happy, what did not make me as happy was the fact of today, we were fishing, again. Que groan.

Last time we had spent a day sitting by the edge of the water, hoping and praying to catch a darn fish. Did we? No. Well most of us didn't, the few exceptions did, but I must say, whoever cooked them was a _fabulous_ cook.

But heck no, if sitting by the edge of the water wasn't dangerous enough already - okay, okay, only for _me _it is - today the whole group was going on the camp's large fishing boat to fish. Oh, freaking, joy! I've already written my goodbye letters to Charlie, Mom, Carlisle and Esme and the gang, so yeah, I am going to die today. Bye!

No, actually I'm not dieing today, and no I haven't written letters to my family, yet.

I - being aware of my clumsiness - requested that I be tied to chair below deck so I can not die, but no I am not allowed as Alice said it would be to 'boring'. But who freaking cares? Not me, at least I'm not drowning.

Its a good job I don't get sea sick.

* * *

"No! I will not get on that boat! You can't make me! EDWARD! You may as well throw me over board now, because we all know its gonna happen!", I screamed in protest, struggling against Edwards hold on me.

"Bella, you are not going over-board, okay? I promise you", Edward chuckled playfully, but I heard the hint of seriousness in his voice too.

"Really?", I questioned, looking up at him.

"Really", Edward smiling, lifting me up onto the boat, Emmett grabbing onto my hand just in case I decided to fall sideways into the water. Edward joined us seconds later, climbing upon the boat with utter grace I could never possess.

Alice came dancing towards us, Jasper holding her hand which seemed like the only thing that kept her from bouncing around the ship.

"What's got you all jazzled Al?", Emmett grinned, noticing Alice's over-hyper-ness, his arm slung over Rosalie's shoulders.

"I'm not jazzled? Am I jazzled? Do you think I'm jazzled? You don't think I'm jazzled, do you Jazz?" Alice mumbled so fast I was suprised I understood her.

"Er, yeah, Alice you are jazzled. She had three cups of coffee this morning, to 'wake her up' she said" Jasper explained, rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face.

"As if she'd need it" I heard Edward whisper in my ear. I swear I heard a smirk in his voice. Without my knowledge Edward had wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, I was resting against his chest and I had placed my hands above his, all under natural instincts.

"ALL RIGHT! LISTEN UP GUYS! I WANT YOU ALL TO LISTEN TO MY INSTRUCTIONS VERY CAREFULLY. WE'RE GOING TO BE ON THIS BOAT FOR MOST OF THE DAY...", Oh, great, lets just hope I don't die, shall we?

* * *

**EDWARD (POV)!**

After a horrible long lecture from our teachers, we all went off with our cabin groups, picked a spot on the surprisingly large deck and began to fish. Well, _most_ of us.

Two hours, three 'OW's and a few calm-down kisses later, Bella still hadn't got the hang of fishing.

"Rotten damn rod and a rotten damn sport. I mean, how can _fishing _be classed as a sport? You sit on your ass, waiting for a stupid fish to swim up and nibble on the bait. So how the heck is _that_ classed as a sport?", Bella muttered with venom laced in her beautiful voice, while she fiddled with the rod.

I chuckled, "Here, let me help you", and I took the rod from her hands and fixed the minor problem and handed it back to her with a smirk on my face.

"And you can wipe that smirk off your face, mister!" Bella growled, and I turned my head trying to hide my smile.

Bella continued to be furiously annoyed for another hour, attempting to swing back the rod and throw it into the water, with no such luck. She almost took out Emmett and _did_ take out Jasper, poor guy got smacked in the face with the bait, I laughed.

"Here, let me show you Bella" I smiled, standing behind her and taking the rod in my hand guiding it behind us and then swinging it out to sea, floating down as far as the rod would let. Bella and I never once broke eye-contact, her head was turned to face me, her lips close enough to touch with my own, I did.

"EWW! Jeez, man! Why is it that everytime we look at you two, we're always met with you sucking each others faces off?" Emmett yelled, with no disgust in his voice like he had said, but an endless amount of humour.

Bella and I pulled away, her cheeks instantly turning red with her adorable and beautiful blush.

"Oh, shut it Emmett. Its not like its much difference between with you and Rose", I teased, my eye brows raising.

"Har de' har har, Eddie boy" Emmett answered, using that bloody nickname again.

"Emmett...", I growled, leaving the sentence hanging.

He put his hands up in mock surrender, "Okay, okay Edward, I won't call you it again".

"Good", I smiled, returning to my happy mood.

"For now", Emmett called, running down the other side of the deck.

I groaned, running my hands through my hair, when I felt a soft, small hand on my cheek.

"Hey, don't worry about it Edward, Emmett loves you really, you know how much he loves to tease us all", my angel smiled, moving herself to my lap, leaving her rod unattended.

"Yeah, I know, its just a little annoying though",

"Awh, don't sweat it, I actually think its cute, Eddie", Bella winked playfully, pecking my lips.

"Oh, don't you start Bella".

"What, Eddie? What are you gonna do about it?"

"This", I smirked, kissing Bella passionately and she fell for the bait, kissing me back. And suddenly I pulled away.

"Hey! No fair", Bella mumbled, looking very disappointed.

"You started it", wow. How childish was that, huh?

"And I'm ending it", Bella smiled, kissing me again.

"Okay, I need a drink, I'll be right back", I said, placing Bella gently back on her orginal seat and standing up straight.

"Could you get me one please, Edward?", Bella asked.

"Sure", I smiled, pecking her on the lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too", she answered and I left wandering down to the other side of the deck, where the drinks were kept.

I reached the portable freezer box and opened it up. I kneeled down, for better view, but my view was blocked by this stupid life jacket we had to wear. Sighing I grabbed whatever drink I could and one for Bella, glad they were both Cokes. I closed the box and turned to head back to Bella, but my path was blocked by Mike Newton.

The bottom end of the deck was empty, people rathering to be at the top, and the rest of the group below deck. So more or less, we were alone.

"Mike?", I questioned, noticing the strange crazed look in his eye.

"You stole Bella", he answered.

"What? Mike, just let me leave", I replied, stepping to the side but he mirrored my movements.

"All these years I ask Bella out and not once did she say yes. But here you come and your with her like the snap of your fingers!"

"Mike, Bella obviously didn't like you-", I tried to be reasonable, I tried to calm him down, he was creeping me out.

"No, she does like me! I just need you gone to make my move. But, I can't do that with you here. Bye Edward!" Mike cheered, and before I knew what was happening I was falling. I hit my head on something hard, and then the darkness comsumed me.

* * *

**BELLA (POV)!**

I sat on one of the many deck chairs, feet placed upon a plastic table, waiting for Edward to return.

Rosalie had given up on the fishing and was laying spread out to catch a tan, Emmett was goofing around with Jasper, Jasper was goofing around with Emmett and Alice was sat next to me babbling on about something of the other.

"...And you two are just so cute! I can't wait till you get married! I'll organise the whole thing and it'll be beautiful! And when you have kids! They'll be adorable!" Alice rambled, wait, marriage, kids? I was only a junior at high school you know.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Alice aren't we a little too young to be thinking about kids and marriage?"

Alice thought about it and then sighed, "I suppose so, could you imagine the look on Charlies face if you told him you were getting married?"

I burst out laughing, "He'd be as red as a tomato, shaking like a leaf, cheeks puffed out and steam coming from his ears", I said through my giggles.

"Oh, just imagine it" Alice sighed, after we'd calmed down.

I checked the time on my phone, 4:17pm, Edward had gone at least 15 minutes ago. How long would it take him to get drinks?

"Hey, guys, have you seen Edward?" I asked Jasper and Emmett curiously, who hadn't long been futher down the deck.

"No, why?"

"Well he's been gone at least fifteen minutes and he was only getting us drinks" I replied, getting the slightest bit worried now. I got up from my chair and wandered down the deck, eyes searching for him almost franticly. Mike Newton then popped up in my way.

"Not know Mike" I mumbled, looking over his shoulder for any sign of Edward.

"Please Bella", he begged, but he seemed like he was begging for more than a date. Nevermind, I left and carried on towards the end of the deck. No Edward. I searched the bottom deck next and still no Edward. Again I looked out on the top deck, nothing and once again the bottom deck, nothing again. I climbed the stairs to the top deck again and ran around shouting Edward's name.

I had no reply.

Rosalie was sitting by my side now, shushing my tears, but I knew she was worried too. Alice and Jasper were talking to the teachers, who had been informed and were looking for Edward. Everyone seemed to be thinking what I could not, what I couldn't bare to think.

Edward had gone over board.

It was the only logical explaintion, the only thing that made sense, the only answer to the question 'Where could Edward be?'

But I couldn't think it. I could accept it.

But I knew he had gone over.

But I knew one thing that gave me hope, my heart was telling me he wasn't hurt, he hadn't drowned, he wasn't dead. And I was going to listen to my heart, because I knew it was the only thing talking sense.

I looked up, to see the pityful and sorrowful eyes of others, of teachers, of my friends, of my best friends, but neither of those eyes were Edwards. I scanned the deck one last time, hoping maybe this was just a prank, that Edward would jump out at any moment and shout 'Suprise'!

But he never.

As I was just about to let out another batch full of tears, I noticed Mike sitting on one of the chairs, shaking and looking very...nervous?

I wandered over to him, and stood before him.

"Where is he, Mike?" I knew Mike knew where Edward was, I just knew.

"I have no idea what your t-talking about Bella", Mike answered, stuttering and eyes wandering. Lie.

"Your lieing to me Mike, I know you know what happened, I know you know where Edward is", I yelled, getting angrier and angrier. A crowd had started forming, watching my rant and Mike quiver.

"No I don't Bella, why would I know?"

"OH, I don't know, maybe you were involved? Maybe you punched him, and hid him downstairs! Maybe you locked him in a cupboard we haven't searched yet! Maybe you threw him over board!" I screamed, Mike reacted when I shouted 'You threw him over board', he jumped and started shaking violently. Oh my god.

I didn't know what was happening, all I knew what that I was falling, falling into darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thanks to the awesome reviews I had last chapter, I'm updating very, very quickly! Thanks too:  
Halimaaa, 1LovesLatin3, Rays of a smile and liley cullen, for their reviews making me smile.**

**I can promise Edward won't die, but I can't promise anything else ;)**

**This chapters a little shorter than others, but if you could please review please? I love feedback, good or bad. **

**Thank you :)**

* * *

**EDWARD (POV)!**

Oh, jeez, my heads killing me! I bet fell asleep and Emmett tried to carry me somewhere, but he dropped me and that's why I have this raging headache.

No, that can't be right. Because I'm soaking wet and I can feel water slosh against my feet in a steady motion. Where am I? Why am I resting on sand? What the heck happened?

And then it hit me.

_Kissing Bella...getting a drink...Mike acting crazy...saying if I was around he couldn't have Bella...falling...I hit my head...darkness..._

Oh, god, Mike pushed me over board.

I quickly shot up but then I regretted it when a thunderous pain pounded through my head. Slowly I opened my eyes, searching my surroundings. It was dark and there were allot of trees around, my feet were in the sea.

I looked down and saw the lifejacket I was wearing. This thing saved my life, I would have drowned if I had taken it off. I must admit I did contemplate taking it off as it was preventing my reach to Bella, but she told me not to, thank god.

Bella.

Crap. She must be a worried sick. I have to get back to her. How long was I out? It must of been around four when I went to get a drink and what, it was like nine, ten o'clock now?

I stood up slowly, my eyes blurring and my head pounding, but I had to move, I had to get back to Bella.

I stumbled into the forest, knowing that I must have to walk through here to get close to camp. Maybe if I was lucky they were searching for me in the woods.

If I was lucky.

Slowly, I was walking through the forest careful not to trip on anything, but my blurred vision was making that task harder. I know now what Bella feels like. I really need to get back to her, now.

I must of been walking for atleast an hour when my fight against sleep wouldn't hold no more. I would have a better chance at getting back to camp in the day, so I curled up against a tree and let Bella swarm my mind.

After rewinding her beautiful face in my mind countless many times, I fell asleep.

* * *

**BELLA (POV)!**

I heard voices, voices which held a bottomless pit of concern, worry and fear. What's got them so worried?

Then I remembered.

Edward.

Over-board.

I shot up into the sitting position, eyes franticly searching the room for Edward. I wanted it to be a bad dream, I hoped it was a bad dream, I needed it to be a bad dream.

But it wasn't.

"Bella! Oh, Bella, you had us so worried", Alice sobbed, hugging me much more tightly than she usually does.

"A-alice", I stuttered, "Have they...have they found him?"

Her face dropped, so did Emmett's, Rosalie too and Jasper's did. I burst into tears.

I felt the bed move and soon we were all crying together, everyone hugging, everyone mumbling 'I'm scared', everyone wanting Edward back.

"Are they out looking for him?", I asked, moving my head from the crook of Rosalie's neck.

"Yes, most of the camp is, teachers, workers, students, there all out there".

Jasper began to tell me that as Edward was wearing a life jacket, he may have floated out to sea or had floated to shore, but luckily, the chance was he floated to shore, as the wind was blowing in that direction at the time and the tide was coming in. Though there were coastguards looking for him in the water, but most people were in the woods.

I then said what I was afraid to ask, "Carlisle and Esme?"

"I called them earlier, their on their way now", Rosalie said gently, pulling me closer to her side.

"I need to get out there", I stated, quickly changing into sweats, a hoodie and trainers, and I packed a small bagpack containing blankets, a water flask and Edward's jacket for when I find him. Because I was going to find him.

"Bella, just wait for Carlisle and Esme to get here, their bound to want to hug you as much as they want to us", Alice tried to persuade me to stay, but I wasn't having none of it.

"Alice! I can't sit here waiting to hear news, I just can't, okay! I need to be out there, I need to find him, I will never forgive myself other wise! I am not losing him", I yelled, my arms swinging in all directions as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"But you won't Bella. We won't lose Edward", Emmett stepped in, trying to take me into a hug, which I knew was to be comforting and to stop me from going anywhere, but I pushed away his arms.

"We will lose him if we sit here doing nothing! I need to find him, for your sake, for Carlisle and Esme, for myself and for Edward, and you must think I'm crazy if I'm sitting here doing nothing but cry!"

"Bella...", I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a while, and as soon as it was said I was wrapped in a hug from a warm, shaking woman.

"Esme, I'm so sorry" I sobbed, clutching onto her for dear life.

She proceeded to hold me and cry for minutes, as Carlisle hugged his children and then he hugged me, while Esme held her children.

"Please", I whispered to Carlisle, "Please, let me go and find him, Carlisle, please".

"You can't go alone, can you?" Carlisle answered in a calm voice, but I knew that he was trying to be strong for us all. Within seconds Carlisle had grabbed his backpack full of medical supplies and we both set off with our flashlights.

"We should head for the shore, they said that's where he is likely to be", I stated and we then carried on into the night.

We were both screaming Edward's name a few times every minute, Carlisle handed me a jacket as it was getting colder but I felt numb. I didn't feel right, I didn't feel whole, I didn't feel like Bella.

Morning soon came, with no word on Edward, so against my will, Carlisle dragged me back to the cabin and forced me to get some rest.

I slept for fifteen minutes until the nightmares started.

* * *

**EDWARD (POV)!**

I woke with a headache and a groan. It was now morning, I was guessing around eight and I was still resting against the tree I slumped against last night. With determination to get back to Bella, I used to tree to pull myself up and started to walk slowly in the forward direction.

I started to think about Bella and my family, but I couldn't, without tears clouding my eyes, I was getting back to them. I was going to see them again, so I didn't need to stop and cry and waste time.

I could no longer hear the waves lapping against the shore, so maybe that was a good thing or a bad thing, all I know is that camp was no where near the shore.

I don't now how much time passed, minutes, hours, I don't know, but I fell multiple times due to my raging headache and blurred vision. I had a few scrapes on my arms and legs and one nasty cut on my left hand which hurt like hell, but I couldn't let it stop me.

It soon got warmer and it being the summer, I knew it was around mid-day now. Would I ever be found? Would I ever make it back to camp?

I don't know, but I wasn't giving up yet, the kiss I shared on the boat with Bella was not going to be our last.

I continued to stumble through the forest, when the strangest thing happened to me.

Bella appeared before me, and with her beautiful voice she said, "Hold on Edward, please, come back to me, please", and with a breath of air she was gone.

I knew it was an hallucation, but hallucation or not, I was doing as my angel asked and I was getting back to her. Just not as quickly as I would have liked.

Two hours had passed and still no sign of camp or of anyone, with hunger and exhaustion taking over again, I collasped to the floor and fell into a Bella-filled sleep.

* * *

**EMMETT (POV)!**

Bella didn't get much sleep last night. Well, to be honest, no one did. Mom and Dad didn't even bother lieing down.

I want to help Bella, say something, but what can I say? I want to do something, do what? Bring Edward back to her? Trust me, I would, if I could.

People are still out searching, but still no sign of Edward. God, Edward, where are you man? Your freaking us all out, we just want you back! I wish he could hear me.

I can't help but think of the bad things, I mean there was no proof that Edward had floated to shore. What if he hadn't? What if he floated out to sea? What if he's...dead?

No, I won't dwell on 'what ifs'. I can't dwell on 'what ifs'. I will get my brother back.

I mean Edward's strong, right? He's definately a fighter, I know for a fact he would fight for us and he would never stop fighting for Bella.

I have to get my brother back. Biological or not Edward is my brother.

-_Flash-back-_

"_Go on Jazzy-boy, take your best shot" I shouted across the field. Our family were playing baseball, Edward, Alice, Carlisle and myself on one team and Esme, Rosalie and Jasper on the other team. Bella was out of town._

_"I will" Jasper smirked, swinging the bat behind him. Alice threw the ball straight to Carlisle, but Jasper had to hit it. _

_Edward and I both ran for the ball and as we both got closer we collided into each other, falling to the ground. Edward was laughing like mad, while I threw the squished ball at him. I fell on the ball, haha._

_"You idiot", Eddie boy gasped through breathes. I had to admit it was funny and I started laughing too._

_"I hate you", I joked._

_"Ditto", Edward replied, it was just our 'man' way of saying 'I love you, your a great bro, but I'm not telling you it'. Phaah._

_-Flash-back-end-_

No, I will get my brother back, our memories won't come to a halt now, they are going to continue until we die. Which won't be for a long, long time.

I was sure of it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about the slow update, went away for the weekend(: thanks for the great reviews! Your all the best!**

I shot up in bed, eyes frantic around the room. The beds around me filled with their usual occupants, but when I turned my head, Edward wasn't there. His arm wasn't wrapped protectively around my waist, his peaceful face was gently snoring, his mouth wasn't adorablely slightly open, he wasn't there.

I looked at my phone, 3:47 in the morning. I knew there was no chance of me getting back to sleep so I shuffled from the bed and quickly got ready to go searching for Edward. I tip-toed through the bedroom, careful not to awake anyone as I knew they would not let me go, and out the front door, Carlisle and Esme asleep on the sofa.

The camp was empty, and I knew everybody had left the forest last night and were going to start looking again in the morning. I couldn't wait that long.

I headed towards the woods, watching out for any branches or logs I may have tripped over. Typical me.

As I trudged further and further into the awakening woods, my mind focused on Edward more so than I had this morning while quickly dressing. I could only imagine what he must be thinking, what he must be feeling, waking up by the edge of the sea, away from those he loved. Was he hurt? Did he need urgent attention? Musn't he be starving? Was he...dead?

No.

No. I knew he wasn't. I just knew. I had a raw feeling, telling me not to give up, telling me to keep searching, telling me that was I going to have Edward safe in my arms soon. I didn't argue with it.

I was getting further in the woods every minute, every minute a part of the forest awoken. The trees ruffled their leaves after a nights sleep, the flowers stretched their petals, the birds sang their song from tree to tree, announcing to the world it was a new beautiful day. It wasn't. I could only pick out the bad. Why is the world not helping? Helping me find Edward? Why aren't the trees watching for him? Why aren't the birds flying around in search of him, chirping me to him?

I realized I must to going crazy if I was believing trees had eyes and that birds would pull me Edward. I had to do it alone.

The sun was now peeking through the cracks of the forest, enlighting it with its golden rays. I could only hope they'd take me to Edward.

I had taken Carlisle's medical pack which was full of medical supplies and blankets, for when I find Edward. He'll will most definately need it.

I couldn't tell where I was, everywhere looked the same, I just knew I had to go forward.

Battling with the sneaky roots and twigs and branches, I fell many times but always got up, I couldn't stop. I had to find Edward.

I hadn't noticed the tears trickling down my cheeks until now, I wasn't surprised, I just needed Edward back. Now.

In what seemed to be the middle of the forest, I stopped to drink some water and to catch my breath. Just for a second I listened and heard a slight rustling sound. Thinking nothing of it I sipped more of my water, until I heard it again, but the rustling was longer and louder.

I froze and focused on only the sound. I came again, this time with a groan. Edward?

"Bella".

I heard my name spoken, but not just spoken, spoken by Edward. I sprinted towards the noise, towards Edward.

"Edward, baby! I'm here, I'm coming!", I cried, and when I pushed back some branches and leaves, I was met by him.

He was slumped against a tree, his clothes ripped and covered in mud. He had a small gash to the side of his head and some cuts and bruises on his arms, but he was alive.

I rushed to his side and cupped his cheek with my hand.

"Edward! Oh I'm so glad I've got you back, I'm so sorry, I missed you, I love you", I sobbed, hugging his chest and pressing my head into the crook of his neck.

"Bella", he mumbled again, and I looked up to see his green eyes look into mine, the eyes I had missed so much.

"I love you", he whispered, a few tears trailing down his face. He pulled me closer to him, even in his weak state.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner".

"Your here now", he weakly smiled.

"I know".

I spent 30 minutes cleaning the gash on his forehead and placing a bandage to it. I then worked on the minor cuts and bruises, and gently cleaned some of the dirt of his arms and face. I gave him some water, and wrapped the thick blanket around him. Lastly I gave him some of the high-carbs food that had been stored in the medical pack for when we found him.

"We'll get going soon", I announced, running my hands through his leaf/twig/dirt filled hair, I didn't care, "I want to get you back to camp a.s.a.p. But only when your strong enough".

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?", Edward said out of the blue, still perched against the tree.

"Once or twice", I smiled, kissing his cold but quickly warming cheek.

Edward smiled his crooked smile, which made my heart faulter, "Whats the time? It must be early, the sun hasn't long risen".

I checked my watch 6:53am, and repeated the time out loud.

"What time did you leave the cabin?", Edward asked sternly, staring me down.

"Around 4am", I squeaked.

He sighed, "Bella do you understand how dangerous the forest could have been that early in the morning? Especially with you walking through the barely light forest, just to search for me".

"I am fine. How can you worry about my well-being when you've been stuck out here for a day and two nights!", my voice softened now, "I just had to find you, I can't live without you, your everything to me".

"Living without you is not an option", Edward murmered, before placing a gentle kiss to my lips.

I looked around the forest for a while, before concluding that it was light enough and safe enough to start heading back to camp.

"We can start going back now, the sooner we get you to Carlisle the better", I mumbled, helping Edward get up.

"Dad is here?", Edward spluttered.

"And your Mom. You didn't think we'd call them?"

"No, I guess I knew you would. I just don't need them worrying, that's all".

"Edward their your parents, of course they should know that their son was missing, wouldn't you have called Charlie if I had gone missing?"

"I wouldn't lose you in the first place", Edward started smartly.

"No, but answer the question. You would have told Charlie, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah", he answered, as we slowly stumbled through the woods.

"Exactly, Edward get over it, I know you too well".

"I guess", he grinned, and we continued our journey back to camp.

We'd been walking for an hour and a half before I heared the familar roar of the ovens, coming from the camp kitchen.

"Not long now Edward, we'll be back soon".

Not less than five minutes later we broke through the shields of trees that surrounded the camp.

"HELLO? I NEED SOME HELP! HELLO? I'VE FOUND EDWARD!", I shouted out,each time Edward winced, each time no-one answered.

Checking my watch it was almost 9am, and then realised that everyone must be out searching for un-known already found Edward.

"Come on, I'll take you to the cabin and then I'll go find a walkie-talkie, and see if I can connect to someone".

I got Edward to the cabin quickly, and laid him down on our bed.

"I'll go find a walkie-talkie now, try not to sleep, you might have a concussion, okay? Stay awake for me".

"Don't go", he mumbled, pulling me towards him with his new-found energy from the high-in-carbs food.

"I have too", I whispered, running my hand through his hair.

"Be quick, please".

"I will, I love you", I placed a kiss to his forehead and then ran out the door and figured that reception would have a walkie-talkie.

I ran in, and quickly went searching in the tall file cabinets. I couldn't find nothing in there, so I looked in the cupboards.

I continued looking and looking, finding nothing, until I looked up on the front desk, and found a walkie-talkie and a piece of paper. It said:

**Group 1.**

**Catherine Hawk.**

**Michael Stephens.**

**Chris Pavett.**

etc.

The other two groups had lists of people who were workers from the camp or students.

**Group 4.**

**Carlisle Cullen.**

**Esme Cullen.**

**Emmett Cullen.**

**Alice Cullen.**

**Jasper Hale.**

**Rosalie Hale.**

And other names that I reconised or didn't reconise.

At the end it had a note for who-ever was reading, in this case, me.

**To connect to either one of these groups, use the walkie-talkie and press 1 to connect to group 1. Press 2 for group 2. Press 3 for group 3. Press 4 for group 4.**

I grabbed the walkie-talkie and ran back to the our cabin.

"Edward! I got it!", I exclaimed running into the bedroom to find Edward hadn't moved from his place on the bed.

"Good", he smiled, as I sat down beside him.

I pressed 4 and waited, and waited and waited. When I was about to press 4 again for the fifth time, someone answered. Carlisle.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Carlisle! It's me!"

"Bella? What? Where were you this morning?"

"I left to find Edward-"

"Bella, you know you shouldn't have gone out on your own-"

"Yes, Carlisle, I know. Call off the search party, you can come back!"

"What? Why, Bella?"

"I've found him Carlisle! I've got him! I've got Edward!"

"Oh, thank god!"

"Carlisle I need you back here a.s.a.p, he's okay, but I think he might have a concussion".

"We'll be back soon Bells, thank you!".

The walkie-talkie turned off, and I turned to Edward and was greeted by his huge crooked grin.

"I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't found you" I whispered, cleaning his dirty arms, legs and anything that wasn't covered in clothing with a wet cloth.

"It would've been alright".

"No, it wouldn't of, Edward your my life, and almost losing you was the worst thing I've ever experienced".

"Thank you, for finding me" Edward smiled softly.

"It was my pleasure".

Minutes later Carlisle rushed into the room, followed by Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"EDWARD!"

I sat down beside Edward on our bed, and watched as everybody fussed and cried and laughed and smiled over him. Esme never wanted to let him go, Carlisle kissed his sons head and thanked whoever was up there that Edward was alive, Emmett joked how he didn't get eaten by bears and how know he was the best looking brother, but we all knew he loved seeing him back. Jasper got a little teary eyed and one armed hugged his brother while he was being treated by their Dad, Alice wouldn't stop bouncing, and was yet to hug Edward because everyone was fearing she'd squish him and Rosalie just smiled, said she loved him and then slapped him for not reacting quick enough when Newton pushed him.

Edward smiled at all their reactions.

I kissed Edwards head and made up the excuse that I needed some water so I could go out to the front room. I sat down beside the water dispenser, leaning against the wall and started to cry.

Esme, who could always read me like an open book and who was my second mother, came out from the crowded bedroom and found me crying on the floor.

"Bella? What's the matter, sweetheart?" she asked, concerned and rushed to hug me.

"It's my fault he was out there in the first place! Its my fault he's hurt! If I had told Mike to back off earlier, but no, I always have to worry about everyone's stupid feelings!"

Esme grabbed my face with her hands on my cheeks, "Bella, don't you dare say that. It was never your fault that Edward was hurt, don't you ever think that. You brought my son back, Bella, a little cut and bruised but that's my son in there. You brought him back for me, for you and for everyone. You know I love you as much as I love the others, and if it wasn't for you, I may have never saw my son again. Thank you, Bella, I love you".

"But Esme, nothing would've happened if-"

"Bella, I want you to look me point blank in the eye and promise me you will never blame yourself for this, go on, do it".

Slowly I looked into Esme's warm brown eyes and said "I promise you I will not blame myself".

"Good, now come on, up on the sofa, I can tell you need to let it all out" Esme smiled softly, guiding us to the sofa where I lay my head in her lap and cried.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm very sorry for the slow update! Writers block! But I'm back with a new chapter.**

**Just too say thanks to all of the favourite stories and reviews, they mean allot. **

**If anyone would like too see something in the story now's the time to do it because I think there will only be two more chapters after this one :(**

**And to those of you who hate Mike, your going to LOVE this chapter ;)**

* * *

I couldn't help but fall apart in Esme's arms.

Edward was okay now. He was back with us, with me, where he belongs. But after the _shock_ of today I was physically and mentally and emotionally drained and crying just seemed like the only thing left to do. I didn't really know why I was crying or understand it, but quite frankly I just needed it.

I knew that if I cried now, without the presence of Edward, I knew I couldn't hurt him and when I faced him soon, I wouldn't fall apart in front of him. I would be strong, because right now he needed me, not the other way round and I intended on keeping it that way. I would sooth him, I would comfort him, I would be there for him, just like I knew he'd be for me if our experiences had been different.

Esme was great. She never asked questions, she just held me and soothed me, stroked my hair and rocked me. Right then, if it wasn't for Esme, I didn't know what I would've done.

"T-thank you, Esme" I blubbered, when she wiped my tears away.

"It was no problem, dear" she smiled, softly and warmly, "you ready to go back in?"

"Yeah" I answered, and we rose and moved to the bedroom together.

I never left Edward's side again once Esme had taken me back into the bedroom, everyone was curious, but no one asked anything which I was grateful for. Nor did I leave his side when we slept, I couldn't even if I had wanted to, it felt so _right _to have him beside me, it was where he belonged. Edward never protested either, he just threw his arm around my waist, pulled me to his chest, and mumbled 'your not going anywhere, I missed you too much' and we fell asleep in each others arms.

Currently, we were all unfortuantly packing up our belongings, to leave with Esme, Carlisle and Edward, no-one had wanted to stay with another missing. Once we were done, Jasper and Emmett threw our bags in the mini-bus Esme had hired, and I helped Edward out to it.

"I don't need help you know, Bella" chuckled Edward, as I threw his arm over my shoulder and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Can never be to careful" I replied.

He laughed loudly, "If only that phrase applied to you".

We were interrupted by a car growling away along the dirt road. The cops.

But Mike was standing outside the office.

"What is _that_ still doing here?" I spat, leaving go of Edward once I knew he was standing upright.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked pissed.

"Edward dropped the charges" Emmett growled, throwing Edward dirty looks.

I span around, glaring at Edward furiously. I was raging. How could he drop the charges? After everything Mike did? After what Edward went through because of him? After what we went through?

"You did WHAT?"

Edward looked sheepish, "Bella, we don't need to deal with a police case, its pointless anyway".

"Edward he would be charged with attempted murder, or at very little assault!"

"Bella I-"

He was interrupted by a middle-aged man running up to me, "Excuse me, Miss, you can't leave".

"What?"

"You leave the camp, a form needs to be signed by your parental guardian".

"I'm not staying" I sneered, clutching Edward's hand.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but your gonna have to stay" he looked simpatetic, and then walked back to the office.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, my belongings had been removed from the mini-bus, and returned to the empty cabin. I'd had a tearful goodbye with Edward, I didn't want to stay, I didn't want him to leave. He started saying how he would stay, but even though I wanted him to, he needed to be at home, so I refused. I said my goodbyes with everyone, and gave them all hugs, and then grudenly they all climbed aboard the bus.

The bus only made it 5 metres down the road until I screamed 'STOP' and it agreed.

I threw opened the door and climbed up onto it, and found Edward, he couldn't leave without at least kissing me.

Not caring about Esme, or Carlisle, or the guys, or even the bus driver, my lips eagerly met Edwards. Smug, he met me with the same force.

It was sweet, passionate, full of love, remembering, sad, powerful, it was perfect.

Unfortuantly, I needed air, so I pulled away and leaned my head against Edward's.

"I couldn't have you leave without kissing me", I whispered, my hands playing with the bottom of his hair.

"If you came, you wouldn't have to be alone" he said sadly, his long fingers trailing up and down my spine.

"You know Charlie has to sign the papers".

He sighed, and kissed me again for good measure.

From behind, I heard Esme whisper "Are they always like this?"

Emmett answered "Yes" and I was sure he was grinning.

Esme replied with, "That's so sweet".

"I have to go now" I said, tears welling up again in my eyes.

He placed his phone in my hand, because I'd left mine at home, "Please ring me tonight".

"I will".

"I love you" Edward said, giving me a strong tight hug before letting me go.

"I love you" I answered, gave him one last look and got off the bus.

I waved goodbye, and then they were gone.

* * *

That night, I rang Edward, he laughed and said he'd only just arrived home. We talked and talked for hours, until 12:30 and then Edward told me that I needed to sleep.

The next morning, I woke with salty tears falling down my face and no Edward. Because Edward was at home, everyone was at home, and I wasn't.

I sighed, and got ready for the slow, boring day ahead.

All morning I worried for Edward, because I wasn't there to know whether or not he was as fine as he'd told me. I wasn't there to know what Carlisle thought of his recovery, or if he was even recovering. I wasn't there to even hold him.

I left the cabin with a deep breath, and instantly felt alone.

* * *

I sat down at an empty table. The table we used to sit at three times a day. The table which used to be covered in food from Emmett's daily food fight. It wasn't filled with Rosalie complaining how her nail-polish was scabbing, or Jasper's moan of how there was no hot water left or even Alice's rant of my choice of outfit. And worst of all, Edward wasn't sitting beside me, with an arm around my shoulder, laughing at them all.

It had barely been a day, and I missed them all. I missed Edward.

I felt the constant stares on my back, and it left me feeling awkward because I hated this much attention. And I wasn't used to this, because by now, Rosalie would have screamed at them to 'Turn around before she makes them'.

I looked at my small plate, which was filled with an apple and a glass of milk and I left it, because I had no appetite anyway.

I rose from my seat, and took my tray to the 'dumping area' as Emmett used to call it, the stares still burning my back. Just before I left through the door, I heard a blood boiling voice. Mike Newton.

"Bella! Bella stop! Please, just listen too me!" His sneakers were screeching across the floor to reach me.

I span around in a milli-second.

"Don't you dare talk too me!" I spat, "You better leave me alone Mike, or you'll regret ever laying a finger on Edward".

Angela came running after me as I stormed across the camp too the cabin.

"Bella? Talk too me. Are you okay?"

I let her follow me inside and we sat down at the sofa, I wouldn't dare sit on the love-seat, where Edward and I _always_ sat.

"No, Ang, I'm not okay" I said quietly, and she placed a hand on mine. Angela was such a sweet girl, she was always so lovely too me, we've always been close friends. But not as close as I'd like, because I couldn't stand to be around Lauren and Jessica.

"Oh, Bella, just think about it okay? Just another short, little week and you'll be home too him. And you should ignore Mike, he did a terrible, terrible thing but you shouldn't concentrate on that. You should concentrate on you, your family, your friends and your Edward. Because this _thing_ that happened with Edward has only made you two stronger. I heard the radio transmission you sent to Edward's dad, I don't know, somehow it connected to mine, but you sounded more than grateful I guess that you'd found him. I heard all the love you had for him in just one small message, and I know he loves you too Bella, you just focus on that, and you two will be just fine".

I smiled softly at Angela and gave her a hug, "Thank you, thank you so much, Ang".

* * *

Though Angela's words had helped me allot, and I'd never thought of touching Mike again, that all back-fired the following day.

I walked through the camp, and sat down by the non-burning fire and looked out towards the lake. The sun was slowly setting, and the sky was a pink and orange colour. The trees swayed softly with the light breeze, and the lake reflected the luscious colour of the sun.

I was peaceful, until _his_ voice erupted my thoughts. He'd spotted me from his cabin, and was jogging towards me.

"Bella! Please just listen to me! You gotta' listen to me, you've got to understand!"

I was raging.

"Understand? Understand _what_ exactly? You pushed my Edward over-board, into the sea to die! What more do I have to understand?"

Through my fury I'd barely noticed the camp was emerging from the cabin, pupils, teachers and instructors alike watching us with great intent. Heck, some were even recording us.

"The reason I did it!"

"Go on then! Tell me! Tell me why you threw the one I love off the side of a boat!" I screamed, my arms flying wildly around, pointing at him like he was the devil. Which he was.

"Because Bella, I did it because I wanted you and Edward stood in the way of that", he seemed so calm of what he had said, of what he had done. Mike stood a few metres away, a he was lucky he was.

"_Wanted me?_ I'm not a prize, I'm not something you can win because the other competitor is not around! I am with Edward because I love him. I am unconditionally and irrevocably in _love_ with him. And you can't change how I feel by just removing him from the picture, because he's in my heart!"

Mike stepped forward, and almost faked sadness, "But I love you Bella".

"_Love? _You don't even understand what the word means! If you love someone, you let them be free and be happy, not 'kill' their boyfriend, not kill the one that they love, even if its not you". The word 'boyfriend' didn't feel right, Edward was my soul-mate, but, hey, I wasn't going to scream that across a camp full of infantile teens.

"Can't you just do what your told and love me?" Mike roared, beginning to get angry. His eyes were blazing, his face was red, his fists were tight and if it could, smoke would be coming from his ears.

"Oh, so your getting angry with me now is it? What, you gonna' beat me into loving you? Threaten me? Because every time you tried, I'd scream that I love Edward just too rattle your cage" I sneered, extremely pleased with myself that I wasn't backing down, that for once in my life I was truly standing up for myself and for Edward.

"That's it". Mike then charged towards me and before he could anything I punched him strongly in the nose.

_Crack!_

I looked at Mike weeping on the floor, clutching his bleeding and now broken nose, and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"If you ever come near Edward or me or my family again, I will personally make sure that _allot_ more bones are broken".

I camp suddenly exploded in a roar of clapping and cheering and whooping, but I took no notice and ran off towards the cabin.

I quickly packed everything into my suitcase and duffle bag and waited until dark.

Because then I was going home.

* * *

**Please, please, please review. I'd really love to understand what everyone thinks of this story. **

**Love. Twilight. NCIS. out, for now!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The last chapter after this one guys! Just thank you to everyone out there who loved this story as much as I did. and I hope too see you back here soon. **

* * *

Night time soon fell, and after dinner I hurried back to the cabin. I waited till ten thirty till I knew everyone would either be asleep or quiet in their cabins. I had left a small note saying _'Gone home. Hope Mike's nose hurts'_. I felt extremely smug writing that. The night time guards were in the office and usually only came out once in a while.

If I was quiet and careful I could make it to the main road in 20 minutes, I just needed _allot_ of luck.

With my suitcase in one hand and my duffle bag on my shoulder I hid behind the cabin and then made a bee-line for a large tree. The dirt path we'd arrived on was unfortuantly was on 50 yards away from the office, so that should interesting. Following the half-circle shape the cabin were lined in, I carefully snuck behind each temporary home and soon made it to the last cabin un-dectected.

Now, was the risky part.

I knew it would be too dangerous to take both my suitcase and heavy bag at the same time, because of their weight. So I hid my suitcase in a bush and hurried quite easily to the dirt path without making too much noise. Once reaching the road, I placed my case by a tree and rushed back for my bag. Roughly putting the heavy bag on my back, I followed my steps back to the tree I'd left my case at, only once tripping three times.

I wasn't far away from the tree when I heard a door swinging open and then closed again. I froze still behind a ridiculously small tree.

"Come on, Earl! Your coffee can wait! We gotta' do a quick search, just in case", a loud voice shouted.

"Alright, alright I'm coming. Don't see the point in this anyway, the poor kids would be out cold after their adventurous days here. Did ya' see what Tom made em' do yesterday?" The voice's droaned away towards the opposite side of the camp. Thank you, whoever's providing me with this much luck.

I was just about to move when I felt a tickle on my hand. I looked down on crawling on my hand was a big, black spider.

I yelped and brushed it off quickly dancing around like a fool.

"Did you hear that, Earl?" I froze again. Should of known the 'luck fairy' would play with me.

"Hear what Ian? Silence?" The other man chuckled, I could see their torches glowing in the distance.

"No, you old fool! I heard someone shouting!"

"Naah, your off ya' head mate. Hearing things you are, now come on, I want my coffee".

I waited until the swing of the office door alerted me that they were inside.

I took a deep breath and rejoined my suitcase behind the bush by the dirt path. I'd done it!

Now, I just had to lug these things to the main road.

Great.

Just think Bella, Edward's waiting for you.

Well, _technically_ he's doesn't know I'm coming.

That'll be a surprise.

* * *

I made it to the main road at 11:10. Twenty minutes after my expected arrival, but there was no worries, I was there after all.

Sighing, I re-adjusted my bag on my shoulder, swapped the hands which I pulled my suitcase and began trekking down the dark and long road home.

Around 11:30 it started raining lightly, and then it got heavier and heavier.

"Great" I muttered, "Exactly what I need".

Instead of making the fuss of getting my rain-coat from my duffle bag, I just pulled my cardigan tighter around me and carried on down the road.

It was almost twelve and I was drenched when a car pulled up beside me.

I stopped and the driver pulled down the window.

"Bells? Is that you?" That voice, I recognise that voice.

"Jacob?"

"Bells, what you doing out here alone in the rain?" Jacob muttered, opening the door and taking my bags from me and placing them in the boot.

"Get in, I'll take you home". So gladly I climbed, soaking wet must I add, into his car.

Jacob was a good friend of mine. He was also close with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose too. His dad Billy was a good friend of Charlie's and Esme and Carlisle. They had basically grown up together.

He didn't come on this trip with us because Jacob goes to school in reservation, because he's apart of a large tribe.

Jacob was extremely tall, tanned, musclar and all round big. He had dark brown eyes and long brown hair. He got along well with us all, I especially liked his girlfriend Leah too.

"I heard about Edward. I went too see him earlier".

"You did? Is he okay? Is he recovering well?" I rambled, desperate to know any information on his well-being.

Jacob smiled and looked at me quickly before back at the road, "Yeah, he's fine. Doctor C says he'll be as good as new in a few days. Though he's down about you, Emmett didn't keep the fact that you guys are together now a secret for very long, though", he laughed.

I blushed and looked down at my wet clothing.

"That's good, I'm glad he's alright. And yes Jacob, we're together, no need to have a parade over it".

He laughed loudly again, "All I can say is _finally_".

"From what I'm told, Jasper said exactly the same thing when he saw us kissing across the lake".

"And that is because Jasper and I are very alike, Bells", Jacob winked.

I snorted, "Yes some-day tribe leader and old time cowboy. You too really match".

Another chuckle burst from his lips, well, Jacob's certainly in a good mood, "So, where am I taking you?"

"Edward's house".

"I guessed as much".

"Anyway Bells, why the heck were you wandering the streets of outside Forks at twelve at night?"

"Long story short, I punched and argued with Mike Newton, snuck out of camp, acted like a ninja to get to the road, attacked by a spider, nearly got caught, made it to the road extremely smug and walked till you picked me up".

Jacob was shocked to say the least, "Whoa, little, quiet, goody-girl Isabella Swan _punched_ a guy?"

I playfully punched his arm, "Yes I did, and now I punched _another_ guy".

"Yeah, yeah, cocky thing. Here's your stop", I had noticed we had arrived at the Cullens house, I couldn't stop staring out the window just waiting to be with Edward again.

"Okay, thank you. Everyone should still be awake, its Cullen Movie Marathon tonight and 12:45 is way too early for them", I laughed.

Jacob helped me with my case and bag and set them down on the gravel.

"Thanks Jacob, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't drove by tonight".

He smiled softly and hugged me, "No problem, Bells, its what friends are for right?"

"Yeah, go on then. Get out of here and back to your girlfriend lover boy".

He chuckled and turned to get back in the car and I picked up my bags and moved for the steps to the house.

"And Bells?" Jacob called and I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy for you guys", I knew he meant Edward and I.

"Thank you", I waved and then he was gone.

I took a deep breath and climbed the steps towards the large, grand, light and open Cullen house. **(The same house as the movies).**

Before I rang the bell I listened inside to see what I could hear.

Esme's calm voice rang through the house, "Okay, kids, who's up for 'Gone in 60 Seconds'?" I love that film, Nicolas Cage is one of my favourite actors.

"Yeah, maybe the nice cars will take Edward's mind off Bella" Emmett teased.

"Hey, Emmett, be nice to your brother, you wouldn't be happy either if you were apart from Rosalie", Carlisle warned softly.

"Okay, I get it, sorry Edward, we all miss her too".

"I know", his glorious, velvet-y voice almost sang quietly. Edward's voice sent shivers through me.

"So, on with the movie?" Rosalie laughed.

I decided to ring the bell before they started the movie, hey I wouldn't want to be disturbed while watching a film.

"I'll get it" Edward's voice announced, good, I literally couldn't wait too see him.

"Who the heck could be knocking at 1am?" Jasper and Alice asked in unision. _Me_, I thought sneakily.

The door unlocked. _Come on_. The handle turned. _Faster_. The door opened. _Bingo_.

"Bella?"

* * *

**EDWARD (POV) - wow, we haven't had this in a while.**

It was around 10:30pm, and I simply wasn't coping being away from Bella. Especially when she was left alone in the camp with Mike Newton.

I try not to think about what happened, because it was in the past, and I just want to recover and move on. I don't want to have the constant reminder if we were to open a police case. It would be too much hassle and I nor Bella nor my family needs that at the moment.

I was missing Bella so much. I missed her soft, curly brown hair, that I would play with until she fell asleep. I missed her warm, caring brown eyes, that I read so easily, and I how everything just by looking into them. I missed her bright pink blush, and her soft, pink, plump lips against mine. I missed her little hands playing with my shirt buttons or running through my hair. I missed her pale, soft legs that would trip over just so I could have another reason to catch her and hold her in my arms. I missed her small, warm body that I cradled in my arms everyday and everynight, to protect her from anything that was out there and even herself. I missed her laugh, and her silly emotions, and her playful side, and her caring, kind and soothing personality.

I missed Bella completely.

"Edward, dear, are you sure you want to stay up with us? You do need your rest", mom worried, patting my hand.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine. I'm not tired, which is no surprise since I slept for 14 hours last night", it was true I was out straight for 14 hours.

She smiled softly, "Okay, I'm just worried that's all, with everything that happened with that Newton boy and you being missing! And now Bella is left on her own, poor child, and I know your finding the separation extremely different, but the end of the week is on the horizon and she'll be back in no time".

"Thanks, mom", she then kissed my head and left to get the popcorn from the microwave before Emmett did.

Quickly she hurried back into the living room with a heartbroken Emmett behind her, looks like mom got to the popcorn first.

Mom's soothing voice called, "Okay, kids, who's up for 'Gone in 60 Seconds'?"

"Yeah, maybe the nice cars will take Edward's mind off Bella" Emmett teased me, though I knew he didn't mean anything by it.

"Hey, Emmett, be nice to your brother, you wouldn't be happy either if you were apart from Rosalie", Dad warned softly from his large armchair that was big enough for him and Mom.

"Okay, I get it, sorry Edward, we all miss her too", Emmett looked at me apologetically and I knew how much myself and everyone else missed my Bella.

"I know", I answered quietly and gave Emmett a small smile to show he was silently forgiven.

"So, on with the movie?" Rosalie laughed.

Suddenly, before the movie started, the doorbell rang. _Who could be knocking at this time?_

"I'll get it", I said, curious to see who it was.

"Who the heck could be knocking at 1am?" Jasper and Alice asked in unision. That's exactly what I thought.

I fiddled with the locks before finally unlocking them. Then I opened the door and was shocked to say the least at who was standing before me.

"Bella?"

Bella threw herself at me, her arms wrapping tightly around my neck and her legs tightly around waist. Though she was dripping wet I didn't care. I hugged her with as much force as I could handle.

"What? What are you doing here? How?" I mumbled into her strawberry smelling wet hair.

"I left Edward! I left! I missed you, I missed you so, so much!"

"You walked all the way home?" I asked, furious that she'd done that. I mean, she could have been kidnapped, or robbed, or she could catch the flu!

"Mostly, Jacob gave a me a ride to here. He picked me up outside Forks".

"I don't care, I'm just so glad your back", I whispered to her again.

"Me too", she mumbled and Bella suddenly pressed her soft warm lips to mine.

We moved in harmony, in sync, because we were made for each other, we were two pieces of the puzzle waiting to be put together, waiting to be re-united.

"I love you", she cried, "I freakin' love you Edward!"

"I love you too Bella!"

"Party time, baby! Bella's home!" Emmett yelled, and raced over to hug Bella.

The best Cullen Movie Marathon to date.


	17. Chapter 17! GOODBYE FOR NOW!

**Last chapter guys! All I've got to say is at the bottom! Your all amazing, thank you!**

* * *

**BELLA (POV)**

Two weeks later:

Edward was fully recovered, and as healthy as ever. Our relationship was going strong and I couldn't be happier.

I loved him more than I loved anyone, he was my world, the other half of my heart, my soul-mate and I couldn't live without him.

Bursting my train of thoughts was Alice's loud squeal and her feet banging down the stairs.

"Everyon look what I just found on Youtube! Jasper! Jasper! Connect this to the T.V. Everyone you have got to see this!", she cried, holding out her laptop bouncing with glee.

Jasper quickly connected the laptop to the television and we all sat down around it. I snuggled to Edward's side.

"Alice, what is this all about my dear?" Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head at her antics.

"Oh, I'm sure Bella knows_ all _about it", Alice winked at me. What?

"Lights. Camera. Action", Emmett whispered and then he pressed play.

_"Bella! Please just listen to me! You gotta' listen to me, you've got to understand!" Mike Newton was rushing down his cabin steps towards me. At the sound of his voice I rose from the log I was sitting at._

_I was raging._

_"Understand? Understand what exactly? You pushed my Edward over-board, into the sea to die! What more do I have to understand?"_

"OH! This is gonna' be good", Emmett laughed.

"Ssh, then dummy!", Jasper hushed.

_"The reason I did it!"_

_"Go on then! Tell me! Tell me why you threw the one I love off the side of a boat!" I screamed, my arms flying wildly around, sending daggers his way. _

_"Because Bella, I did it because I wanted you and Edward stood in the way of that", Mike was so calm. _

_"Wanted me? I'm not a prize, I'm not something you can win because the other competitor is not around! I am with Edward because I love him. I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. And you can't change how I feel by just removing him from the picture, because he's in my heart!"_

Edward gave me a glance and I knew he felt the exact same way about me.

_Mike stepped forward, and almost faked sadness, "But I love you Bella"._

_"Love? You don't even understand what the word means! If you love someone, you let them be free and be happy, not 'kill' their boyfriend, not kill the one that they love, even if its not you". _

"Boyfriend?" Edward smirked.

"I couldn't exactly scream out 'soul-mate' could I?"

"Well...", there he goes with that smirk.

_"Can't you just do what your told and love me?" Mike screamed, his face was red and his eyes were like fire._

_"Oh, so your getting angry with me now is it? What, you gonna' beat me into loving you? Threaten me? Because every time you tried, I'd scream that I love Edward just too rattle your cage" I sneered, and I looked pleased about it too._

_"That's it". Mike then charged towards me and before he could anything I punched him strongly in the nose._

_Crack!_

"OH! That's gotta' hurt!" The whole family said in unison.

_I looked at Mike weeping on the floor, clutching his bleeding and now broken nose, and bent down to whisper in his ear._

_"If you ever come near Edward or me or my family again, I will personally make sure that allot more bones are broken"._

_The camp began cheering and clapping the video ended as I rushed towards the cabin. _

Edward hugged me tightly, "That was amazing".

"It felt great too", I smirked.

He looked me straight in the eye and said, "Everything you said, every single detail, I feel exactly the same about you. I love you so much".

"I love you Edward", I gave him that look and he knew what I wanted, whether or not the family was here. I wanted his lips on mine.

"Okay! Okay! Nothing to see here! Move along everyone! Just young lovers getting it on!" Emmett yelled, ushering the laughing from the room and giving us a wink before closing the door.

And then Edward's lips were on mine.

* * *

We were dysfunctional, crazy, loving and so non-perfect.

But, heck, they were perfect enough for me.

* * *

**And so there we are! The last chapter, so sad to see this one go. I would just like to thank everyone who took the time to read this story, to review and to favourite. They all mean so much too me. Please just leave a little review, just a tiny one!**

**I hope to see you soon on a completely new project Twilight or NCIS :) **

**Love you all, .NCIS.**


End file.
